


Ojos tristes

by Miriamjuliet95



Category: Digimon Adventure, Ken Ichijouji - Fandom, Miyako Inoue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamjuliet95/pseuds/Miriamjuliet95
Summary: Yolei aún  no confía en el cambio drástico de Ken pero conociendo más de él hace que su ideas cambien y exista una relación entre ambos





	1. Camino a Tamachi

Ken siempre fue para Yolei, un ejemplo a seguir, un ídolo y hasta un amor imposible. Sus ilusiones fueron destruidas cuando se entero que el era el emperador de los Digimon. 

"Cómo pude idolatrar a alguien tan cruel y despiadado" pensaba ella, pero sus sentimientos por el aún seguian presentes, el era la única persona de quién ella se había enamorado 

Después de la caída del emperador, todos pudieron conocer al verdadero Ken Ichijouji, ya no era el niño que se sentía superior a los demás, el brillo de sus ojos habían vuelto y ahora era tímido e inseguro. 

Daisuke fue el primero en extenderle su mano. Sabia que en aquel niño tímido ya no existía maldad. Los demás aún no estaban seguros de aquello 

Había llegado un sábado por la mañana, Yolei se preparaba para ir a visitar a una compañera de su clase hasta Tamachi. Se despidió de su poromon con un pequeño beso y salió directo a la estación del metro que la llevaría hasta Tamachi, al llegar a la estación del metro se paro a un lado de las vías para esperar 

"Tamachi, no es donde vive Ichijouji?" Pensó ella " en realidad el habrá cambiado?" Otra pregunta llego a su mente y en ese momento su corazón comenzó a latir un poco acelerado " no Yolei, tu no puedes seguir sintiendo esas cositas de amor por Ken, tal vez nos este jugando una broma de hacerse el bueno para destruir el mundo de los Digimon" 

-Yolei?- dijo una voz muy conocida detrás de ella sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella volteo hacía atrás y se encontró con Ken 

\- Ken... Que haces tan temprano en Odaiba?

\- perdona si te asuste, Yolei, tk me invitó anoche a su casa junto con Daivis y Cody, quería avisarte a ti y a Kari, pero Daivis dijo que sería una reunión de puros niños. Ahora voy de camino a mi departamento

\- no te preocupes Ken, a veces Kari y yo hacemos lo mismo junto con Sora y Mimi

\- Que metro tomarás- preguntó Ken  
-Tomaré el metro a Tamachi  
\- entiendo, tomaré el mismo que tú

Hubo un largo tiempo de silencio entre ambos. Llego el metro que los llevaría y la puerta de este se abrió frente a ellos 

-Después de ti, Yolei- dijo Ken cediendo el paso a la muchacha

\- Gracias- dijo la chica entrando al metro, para suerte de ambos el metro estaba algo vacío. Yolei se sentó cerca de la puerta y Ken se sentó un poco retirado de ella para evitarle una incomodidad. Ambos parecían 2 extraños y eso resultó ser más incómodo para ambos. Yolei tomo de su bolso sus audífonos y una radio de pila que siempre cargaba en sus viajes largos, que por cierto la distancia de Tamachi y Odaiba era algo larga

\- ken, te importaría si escucho música? Si quieres podemos escucharla entre los dos 

\- no te preocupes, por mí no hay problema y a lo otro... Debo confesar que nunca me ha gustado la música

\- En serio? Digo la música es alegría para la mayoría de la gente... Pero respeto tu decisión, solo hazme señas porque nunca escucho a la gente cuando me pongo mis audífonos- ella dijo riendo de una manera torpe y algo apenada por lo que acababa de decir, miro a Ken quien la miraba con media sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza 

El tiempo pasaba lento. Yolei movía sus pies a cada ritmo que escuchaba. Por un momento volteo a ver a Ken mirando de enfrente a la ventana, su mirada pare cc una estar perdida en el paisaje. En ese momento la radio entonó la cancion llamada "El muchacho de los ojos tristes". Yolei escuchaba la canción y al mismo tiempo miraba a Ken quien seguia perdido mirando hacia el paisaje de la ciudad de Tokio 

(Letra canción)  
Ni una simple sonrisa  
Ni un poco de luz en sus ojos profundos  
Ni siquiera el reflejo de algún pensamiento que alegre su mundo  
Hay tristeza en sus ojos  
Hablando y callando y bailando conmigo una pena lejana  
Que llega a mi alma y se hace cariño  
El muchacho de los ojos tristes  
Vive solo y necesita amor  
Cómo el aire necesita verme  
Cómo el sol lo necesito yo

Aquella canción parecía describir a Ken perfectamente y los sentimientos que ella aún sentía por el. Por un momento sintió lastima por el, cerro los ojos apretándolo muy fuerte, sabia que sentir lastima por alguien sería como humillarla. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo vio a Ken haciendo señas y rápidamente se quitó los audífonos 

\- Yolei, te encuentras bien? Preguntó Ken con una cara de preocupación

-si Ken, es solo un dolor de cabeza, no te preocupes me pasa diario - mintió 

\- si quieres puedo conseguirte una pastilla 

\- No Ken, gracias por tu amabilidad

\- segura? 

\- segura

\- Está bien, en 5 minutos llegaremos a la estación- dijo preparando sus cosas para salir del metro 

Llegaron a la estación y ambos salieron del metro 

\- Por cierto, que te trae a Tamachi - ahora fue turno de el preguntar

\- una compañera de mi salon vive aqui, por cierto ya que estás aquí, podrías ayudarme a encontrar esta dirección- dijo Yolei entregándole un pequeño pergamino al chico. El lo tomó y leyó 

\- El edificio donde vive tu amiga esta a un lado del edificio donde vivo yo 

\- En serio? Bueno, te importaría si pudieras llevarme al edificio, digo, no es obligatorio

\- Yolei- dijo Ken volviendo a mirar con su media sonrisa - por supuesto que puedo llevarte al edificio, para mí no sería ningún problema. En todos modos vamos al mismo lugar 

\- De nuevo muchas gracias Ken- dijo ella 

Ambos caminaron hacia los edificios


	2. Fútbol y locas fanáticas

El silencio volvió a invadir a ambos, solo mantenían su mirada de frente y caminaban sin ni siquiera voltear a ver de reojo a su compañero de a lado. 

\- El edificio donde vive tu amiga es aquel- dijo Ken apuntando con su dedo índice a un edificio de 12 pisos - el departamento de tu amiga debe estar en el 4rto piso. En caso no puedas llegar, los apellidos de cada familia están escritas en la puerta

\- Entiendo- dijo ella- Muchas gracias Ken 

\- debo irme, wormmon debe estar preocupado. Hasta luego yolei - dijo Ken despidiéndose con una reverencia 

\- Hasta luego Ken- respondió ella de la misma manera 

Por fin ella había llegado a la puerta con la palabra "Kobayashi" marcada en ella , Toco la puerta y de inmediato está se abrió por una muchacha un poco más bajita que Yolei, delgada y un largo y oscuro cabello 

\- llegaste, creí que no vendrías- dijo la chica, su nombre era Yuriko Kobayashi 

\- bueno, digamos que nuestras casas no están de esquina a esquina - respondió de una forma divertida 

\- sabes Yolei? Te volverías loca si te dijera quien vive a lado del edificio- Yolei imagino de inmediato de quién hablaba pero quiso hacerse la interesada - Ken Ichijouji, el niño genio 

\- En serio? 

\- Así es, incluso creo que mi hermana, kiyoko y tú se llevarían bien y formarían el " club de fans de Ken Ichijouji". Ella cada semana le entrega a la sra Ichijouji un chocolate para Ken. Sus padres son personas muy amables, pero Ken siempre me ha parecido un niño de pocos amigos y egocéntrico. Creo que le afectó mucho perder a su hermano

\- su hermano? - preguntó muy sorprendida

\- cielos, dices ser fan de Ken y no sabes su vida? 

\- no lo sabía 

\- su hermano murió trágicamente desde hace 2 años, fue Ken quien lo vio morir 

Al escuchar estas palabras, Yolei sintió como si recibiera un fuerte golpe en el corazón " perder uno de mis hermanos sería lo más doloroso que pudiera pasarme" pensó ella, después llegó a su mente aquel recuerdo cuando Ken sostenía en sus brazos a wormmon y este murió. En ese momento Yolei se sintió la peor persona del mundo al pensar mal sobre el cambio de Ken y juzgando. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecer.

\- yolei, perdón no debí contarte esto, no recordaba que eras una persona muy sensible. Será mejor que empezemos con la tarea

Pasaron las horas y ambas ya habían acabado con las tareas, llego la hora de comer y Yolei fue invitada a comer 

\- eres la amiga de mi hija?- preguntó el sr Kobayashi

\- así es, somos compañeras en la clase de informática- respondió Yolei

\- esta mañana te ví salir de la estación del metro junto con Ichijouji- dijo de nuevo el sr Kobayashi, haciendo que todos los presentes se les atorará  la comida 

\- conoces a Ken Ichijouji?- preguntó Kiyoko, la hermana menor de Yuriko 

\- digamos que somos amigos, pero no cercanos, apenas cruzamos palabras- respondió 

\- podrías presentarme a Ken? - preguntó Kiyoko tomando a Yolei de las manos muy emocionada 

\- podría 

\- AAAAAAH seré la niña más feliz de Japón, tal vez algún día conociéndonos bien, me pida ser su novia 

\- No crees que el es mayor que tú?- preguntó Yuriko a su hermana 

-Solo es un año más grande, la diferencia no es tanta. 

Yolei paso unas horas más en casa de su amiga, fue hasta las 6 de la tarde que decidió volver a casa. Al llegar se encontró con sus amigos de la escuela, Tk, Davis, Cody y Kari. 

\- Dónde estuviste toda la tarde, jirafa? Fuimos a buscarte a casa y tu madre nos dijo que saliste muy temprano de casa - preguntó Davis cruzado de brazos esperando una respuesta 

\- Tuve que ir a casa de mi amiga Yuriko para la tarea de informática

\- Teníamos planeado ir al centro comercial, pero la señorita prefiere ir a visitar a su amiga- volvió a hablar Daivis.

\- Que tal la reunión de anoche Tk? - preguntó a su amigo rubio 

\- Nada mal, quería invitarlas a ustedes, pero Davis dijo que no, que quería que la noche fuera de chicos, pero como fue que te enteraste de la reunión 

\- cuando salí de casa me encontré a Ken en el camino 

\- así es Yolei, fue una noche de chicos. Así como Kari y tu hacen su noche de chicas y no nos invitan

\- no te preocupes Daivis, la próxima vez te serás el invitado de honor. Podremos maquillarte y poner hermosos moños rosados en tu cabello, que dices?- respondió Yolei. Tk, Kari y Cody solo rieron con su comentario

\- Al menos me Lindo, no como tú, niña nerd 

\- Eso lo veremos- Yolei se paro frente a Daivis encarando sus caras y ambos se miraban como 2 perros rabiosos 

\- Cada vez que ustedes se dirigen la palabra todo termina en discusión - se metió Cody parándose en medio de los 2

\- Daivis, no te preocupes podremos ir mañana todos juntos al centro comercial - se acercó Kari a Daivis haciendo que este se sonrojara

\- podremos ir las veces y los días que tú quieras Kari - dijo Daivis con una enorme sonrisa 

\- No se supone que tienes partido de fútbol mañana? - preguntó Tk 

\- Es cierto, jugaré en contra de los hermanos Yamamoto, pero serán pan comido, ellos son buenos jugadores pero yo soy mucho más bueno 

\- no lo creo, cuando los hermanos Yamamoto enfrentaron a la escuela de Tamachi, el marcador final fue de 10 goles a 4 a favor de Tamachi, por que dices que será pan comido, si ustedes perdieron con Tamachi, 9 goles a 1- Yolei quiso hacer enojar aún más a Daivis

\- Por lo que veo tu sigues enojada conmigo por no conseguirte el autógrafo de Ichijouji 

\- eso ya es pasado, Davis, además ahora Ken y yo ahora somos amigos 

\- bueno chicos será mejor que descansemos para mañana- interrumpió Tk - hasta mañana dijo despidiéndose de sus amigos y los demás hicieron lo mismo

Llego Domingo, TK y Cody esperaban a Yolei. No tardó en llegar y caminaron juntos rumbo al partido de Fútbol. Al llegar vieron a Daivis calentando junto con sus compañeros y a Kari sentada en las gradas. Los 3 llegaron a sentarse junto con la castaña 

\- hola chicos que bueno que llegan, el partido esta a punto de comenzar 

\- Hola Kari- saludaron los 3 

El partido comenzó y los 4 digiescogidos comenzaron a gritar apoyando a Daivis

\- Hola chicos - dijo una voz detrás de ellos, todos voltearon y vieron a Ken llegar y todos saludaron 

\- Yolei, ayer estuve pensando cómo ibas a regresar a casa- Ken se sentó a un lado de Yolei ya que se encontraba sentada a la orilla 

\- Mi amiga me acompaño a la estación, por cierto me agradó en lugar donde vives 

\- en serio? 

\- si, donde vivo yo tienes que estar agu...

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ES KEN ICHIJOUJI- grito una porrista del equipo de los hermanos Yamamoto, de misma edad interrumpiendo la conversación ambos. Las compañeras porristas voltearon a verlo y no tardaron en ir corriendo hacia Ken, empujando a Yolei a un lado y encerrando a Ken en un círculo 

\- Ken me das tu autógrafo?- decía una 

\- Ken puedo tomarme una foto contigo?- decía otra

\- Ken cásate conmigo y tengamos una linda familia- dijo una tercera porrista

\- Ken te amo- una cuarta 

-Ken eres el chico más guapo de todo Japón

\- que les pasa a estas niñas locas?- pregunto Yolei a sus amigos

\- Si no te hubieras conocido la identidad del emperador de los Digimon, estarías igual que ellas- dijo respondió Cody 

\- Chicos rápido, tenemos que quitarle a Ken, esas niñas de encima - dijo Kari con preocupación 

Yolei se puso su mano en su barbilla ideando un plan para sacar a Ken de la multitud. No tardó en llegar una idea a su cabeza 

\- muy bien, yo me acercaré a la multitud y trataré de sacarlo de esas fieras- Yolei se ofreció de voluntaria 

\- es un poco arriesgado- dijo Tk 

\- lo sé, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa, dejenme el trabajo a mi, yo puedo defenderme 

Yolei camino hacia la multitud y como pudo fue poco poco adentrándose fingiendo ser también una fanatica, de pronto... 

-Goooooooooooool!!!!!- gritaron las personas que se encontraban en la tribuna, el equipo de los Yamamoto habían anotado su primer gol. 

Las porristas pronto bajaron de las gradas ignorando a Ken. Fue el momento indicado para que Yolei tomara a Ken del brazo y sacarlo de ahí lo antes posible. Ambos corrieron deprisa alejándose de la cancha de fútbol y deteniéndose en un lugar donde todavía podrían ver el partido

\- estas bien Ken?- preguntó la chica tratando de tomar aire

\- eso creo, de no ser por ti, esas niñas habrían hecho lo que quisieran conmigo 

Yolei lo miró y no pudo evitar reír a verlo, su pelo estaba todo desordenado como el del emperador y su cara marcada con lápiz labial, pues algunas aprovecharon en besarle la cara y casi hasta la boca 

\- cual es la gracia, Yolei?

\- solo mira tu cara y tu cabello- ella saco de su saco un espejo y acercándolo al chico

Ken se miró y se acomodo el pelo de inmediato y con sus manos, fue limpiando las marcas de lápiz labial bruscamente

\- espera- dijo de nuevo Yolei sacando una toalla húmeda. Ahora ella lo ayudaba limpiar esos besos de su cara. 

Ella lo miraba mucho mientras le pasaba la toallita húmeda por la cara 

-Oye perdón si te estás perdiendo el partido por mi culpa, por mí no hay problema si deseas ir a verlo- dijo el muchacho 

\- no te apures, digamos que no soy muy fanatica del fútbol, solo vengo aquí para verlos a ustedes, pero no le digas a nadie, esto es un secreto no me gustaría herir los sentimientos de Daivis 

\- los sentimientos de Daivis? Creí que tu y el se llevaban mal 

\- para nada, peleamos y discutimos mucho, pero eso no quiere decir que lo odie o que el me odie a mi. Tú sabes, somos buenos amigos

\- ya veo 

\- pero no estamos tan retirados de la cancha, desde aquí podemos ver el juego de Daivis- dijo yolei 

Ambos se sentaron y observaron el partido de fútbol en silencio. Paso el tiempo y el partido de fútbol había acabado, la gente comenzaba a irse y los últimos que quedaban eran Daivis, TK, Kari y Cody. Enseguida llegaron Yolei y Ken 

\- donde estaban, por si se dan cuenta mi partido acaba de terminar- dijo Daivis algo molesto 

\- Ellos estuvieron aquí al principio del partido- defendió Tk 

\- las porristas del equipo contrario se le fueron de encima a Ken cuando lo vieron y Yolei tuvo que sacarlo de aquí - le siguió Kari

\- Lo siento Daivis - se disculpó Ken 

\- Vimos tu partido, y también vimos cuando un Yamamoto le metió gol a tu equipo - ahora fue turno de yolei 

\- pero ganamos el partido, jirafa. Solo espero verlos a todos en mi próximo partido 

\- así sera- se apresuró Ken en contestar 

Y tú? - Daivis miró a Yolei

\- tú sabes que siempre estoy presente- contesto ella

\- bueno hasta pronto - se despidió Ken 

\- yo también debo irme - dijo Kari 

Nosotros tambien - dijeron tk, Yolei y Cody a Daivis

\- hasta pronto amigos - se despidió Daivis

Todos se despidieron y caminaron a sus casas


	3. Encuentro incómodo y celos

POV YOLEI

Era lunes y las clases habían terminado, estaba lista para un nuevo encuentro con el digimundo, me preguntó cuál sería nuestra próxima aventura? 

Guardo mis cosas en mi mochila. Pobre de mí poromon, tan incómodo entre mis cosas 

\- Yolei, cuánto tiempo más estaré aquí entre tus libros? Es demasiado incómodo 

\- tranquilo poromon, estaremos lo antes posible en el laboratorio de informática. Solo aguanta un poco más - acarició a mi pequeño poromon 

Cierro mi mochila y me acerco a la puerta del salón para dirigirme al laboratorio. Caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, escucho una voz femenina gritar mi nombre 

\- YOLEI, YOLEI 

Creo saber de quién se trata y al darme la media vuelta veo a Yuriko a 20 metro de distancia. 

\- Yuriko? Pensé que te habías ido- le digo acercándome a ella 

\- Mi madre me ha pedido invitarte está tarde a mi casa a comer 

-Me encantaría Yuriko, pero ya hice planes para esta tarde con mis amigos de 5to grado 

\- pfff entiendo, lo que pasa es que a mis padres les encantó tu amistad y es por eso que quisieron invitarte a comer 

Pobre Yuriko, debo admitir que su familia fue muy amable conmigo. Ahora sí rechazo su invitación, seré la persona más grosera del mundo 

\- esta bien, iré a comer a tu casa está tarde. Solo tendré que avisarle a mis amigos

\- De acuerdo, yo aquí te esperaré

Sigo mi camino hacia el laboratorio de seguro ya estarán desesperados por verme llegar. La verdad no sé cómo tomarán esto, pero ellos entenderán. Llego al laboratorio y los veo a todos ahí reunidos 

\- Yolei, que bueno que llegas- dijo Kari dándome una sonrisa 

-Así es, ahora sí te importa, debemos irnos ya. Ken ya se encuentra en el Digimundo- Daivis estaba que se moría por llegar allá

\- chicos, no podré acompañarlos por hoy. Yuriko me ha invitado a su casa está tarde y no pude decirle que no 

\- no hay problema, Yolei- me dijo Tk, al parecer el había entiendo. Es bueno tener amigos como el 

\- por mí tampoco hay problema- dijo Cody 

\- pienso lo mismo que ellos- les siguió Kari 

-QUEEEE? Nos hace esperar mucho para que venga a decirnos que siempre nos nos acompañara?- interrumpio Daivis molestó. El siempre se molesta por algo que tenga que ver conmigo, pero no lo tomó tan personal, es algo que ya es normal en el 

\- Lo siento, en serio. Además no puedo llevar a Poromon conmigo y quería saber si alguien podría ayudarme a cuidarlo 

\- conmigo no cuentes - me dijo Daivis 

\- yo puedo hacerlo- Tk se acercó a mí extendiendo sus brazos para que le entregará a mi Poromon 

\- gracias Tk, en cuanto llegue a casa iré por el - le dije entregando a Poromon

\- espero te diviertas en casa de tu amiga 

\- Gracias chicos, pensé que estarían molestos conmigo, menos tú, Daivis- le dije sacándole la lengua 

\- apuesto a que nos vamos a divertir más sin ti - el me respondió haciendo lo mismo con su lengua 

\- Kari, dile a Ken que lo siento mucho por no ir 

\- no te preocupes Yolei, yo le diré 

Me despedí de ellos y camine a donde Yuriko me esperaba. Al llegar ya Kiyoko se había reunido con su hermana

\- hola Yolei - me saludo Kiyoko - que bueno que aceptaste ir a casa a comer

\- Hola Kiyoko, me encantaría ir a tu casa 

\- bueno es hora de irnos - Yuriko nos dijo a ambas

El recorrido a la casa de Yuriko, no fue tan larga como aquel día que fui con Ken. Al llegar a su casa, su mamá ya nos esperaba con la comida puesta en la mesa, aunque debo admitir que la señora Kobayashi cocinaba muy bien. Después de la comida, empezamos con nuestras tareas escolares y terminamos viendo doramas románticos en la sala 

POV Narrador

Las chicas veían una escena romántica de una pareja besándose y al mismo tiempo abrazándose 

\- aaaah- suspiro Kiyoko- algún día no muy lejano, estaré así con un chico guapo como Ken 

\- Jajajaja- rió Yuriko- sigue soñando hermana, ese niño no tiene tiempo para novias. Su cabeza está centrada en sus estudios, tú que dices Yolei?- Yuriko preguntó mirando a su amiga 

\- mmm... Yo digo que no hay amor imposible 

\- Pfff ya olvide que tú estas igual que mi hermana 

\- Cálmate hermana, tu es estas igual con Shizuka 

\- Shizuka? - Yolei preguntó mirando a Kiyoko con duda

\- También es un vecino que vive en el piso más alto del edificio. Yuriko está enamorada de él desde los 8 años 

\- Que te pasa, al menor Shizuka y yo sí hemos ido al parque y al cine 

\- si van como amigos no cuenta, Yuriko

\- assh ya cállate Kiyoko 

Las hermanas pusieron fin a la discusión y siguieron viendo los doramas en la televisión. Ya era la hora de que Yolei se fuera a casa, se despidió de los señores Kobayashi. Junto con las hermanas iba caminando y cuando llegaron a la planta baja del edificio se paro en seco 

\- pasa algo Yolei? - preguntó Yuriko

\- amm si, quisiera saber dónde se encuentra el departamento de la familia de Ken 

\- En serio Yolei? Pfff - respondió Yuriko irritada 

\- Yo puedo llevarte Yolei, si dices ser amiga de Ken, puedo aprovechar a que me lo presentes 

\- yo no pienso acompañarlas- dijo la hermana mayor - regresaré al departamento, y tú Kiyoko, después acompañaras a Yolei a tomar el metro 

\- por mí no hay problema.

POV KEN 

Ya había pasado 1 hora desde que llegué del Digimundo. Esa mujer que dice llamarse Arukenimon, cada día me irrita más y tan solo pensar que fue una de las que me estuvo manipulando me hacer sentir odio, mucho odio hacia ella y a mi mismo.

Junto con Wormmon salí al balcón de mi habitación, solo quería despejar mi mente y observar la ciudad 

\- Ken, te encuentras bien?- escucho a Wormmon con una voz de preocupación 

\- Eso creo, Wormmon- acaricie la cabeza de Wormmon "El siempre tan fiel, será que es el único al que le importo" 

\- Ken, veo que tú relación con los demás niños va mejorando 

\- Será que que me estarán perdonando? Bueno eso creo, Cody es el único que parece seguir molesto 

\- Solo es cosa de darle tiempo Ken, es un niño muy maduro para su corta edad

Seguimos observando la ciudad en silencio. Por algún momento mi mirada se fue hacia la parte baja del edificio y... "Cielos, es Yolei, viene para acá!!!" Mi ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y dí unos pasos hacia atrás de una manera inesperada 

\- Que pasa Ken?

\- Voltea a la parte baja y dime si es Yolei la que se encuentra abajo del edificio

Veo a Wormmon acercarse a la orilla del balcón y fijar su mirada hacia abajo 

\- Así es, es ella- Asintió - creo que viene para acá y acompañada de otra niña 

\- crees que debo recibirlas? - pregunté

\- serías muy grosero si no lo haces, y Yolei se ha portado muy bien contigo 

\- pero..

\- Ken, tú quieres ser aceptado en el grupo verdad? Debes recibir a Yolei y contarle lo que pasó hoy en el Digimindo 

\- frente a mis padres y su amiga? 

\- mmmm tienes razón, debes buscar una forma de hablar con ella en privado 

Entre a mi habitación y camine en círculos pensando en como iba a recibirla y que le diría

" soy malo para hablar con la gente" pense. 

Camine al baño, me pare frente al espejo y me acomode el cabello 

" Acomodarme el cabello? Debo estar loco" 

Seguí a mi habitación, estaba muy nervioso y en eso...

POV YOLEI 

Kiyoko toco la puerta del departamento donde según vivía Ichijouji y de pronto está se abrió y una mujer apareció frente a nosotros 

" La recuerdo, la había visto en televisión el día que Ken desapareció" 

\- Sra Ichijouji, buenas tardes- saludo Kiyoko con reverencia 

\- buenas tardes Kiyoko- ella saludo de la misma forma - traes un chocolate para mí hijo Ken? 

Claro- la ví sacar de la bolsa delantera de sus pantalones una barra de chocolate, 

"Por que, tiene que traerle a Ken chocolates cada semana? Es una acosadora y a Ken no le gusta ese tipo de gente. Cielos, esto que estoy sintiendo son celos"

\- sra Ichijouji, ella es Yolei amiga de mi hermana Yuriko 

\- buenas tardes señora Ichijouji- saludé con reverencia 

\- dice ser amiga de su hijo 

\- En serio? bueno ken me ha comentado de unos amigos que tiene en Odaiba 

-Así es sra, vivo en Odaiba y me enteré que Ken vivía aquí solo quise pasar a saludarlo y saber cómo ha estado 

\- ya veo, iré a decirle que tiene visitas- ella me sonrió, al parecer le gusta la idea de que sea amiga de Ken 

Nos pasó a la sala del departamento, el lugar era agradable y se podía sentir una tranquilidad. No podía dejar de observar cada rincón de la casa. Todo ahí me llamaba la atención; desde diplomas de excelencia académica hasta fotos familiares de su familia. Solo foto llamó mi atención, en ella había 2 niños; uno más grande que otro. El mayor me hizo recordar al emperador 

"Tal vez es Ken, pero por que usa anteojos?" Pensé

Después observé al más pequeño, tenía más parecido a Ken; aquellos ojos, su mirada

" Cielos, esa mirada hace sentirme más confusa con mis sentimientos por el" 

\- Ken no tarda en salir - la voz de la sra Ichijouji me saco de mis pensamientos. Pasaron unos segundos y Ken apareció en la sala 

\- Yolei, que sorpresa tenerte aquí- el me miraba muy tímido, podía notar esa timidez en el 

\- Hola Ken, solo vengo a visitarte y saber cómo estas 

Ahora el ambiente paso de ser tranquilo a incómodo para los dos. Tal vez por la presencia de Kiyoko y su madre, no sabíamos que más decir


	4. Una nueva desilusión

POV YOLEI 

\- Ken, ella es Kiyoko, la niña que te regala los chocolates cada semana - escucho a su madre hablar para poner fin a ese ambiente incómodo 

\- Hola Ken, hoy por fin se me hizo conocerte frente a frente. Mi familia y yo vivimos en el edificio de a lado. Mi hermana y yo vamos a la misma escuela que Yolei

\- oh muchas gracias por los chocolates. Ahora que recuerdo eres la hija del contador kabayashi

\- ahh así es, mi padre es contador

\- lo recuerdo porque en alguna ocasión el se acercó a mí para un autógrafo para ti y clases privadas 

" Clases privadas, que tipo de padre le pediría a un niño darle clases privadas a su hija" pensé mientras escuela 

Escuchaba la conversación de Ken y Kiyoko, por algún momento me sentí excluida de su conversación

\- se me hace tarde, debo irme o si no tendré problemas con mi familia 

\- oh si, debo llevarte a la estación o si no Yuriko se molestara mucho 

\- puedo llevarla yo- se ofreció Ken 

\- por mi no hay problema Ken, yo puedo hacerlo, pero si gustas podemos ir los 3 -  Yuriko respondió

Ken y yo nos miramos la cara esperando una respuesta el uno del otro 

\- por mi no hay problema, podemos ir los 3 - respondí - para que puedan acompañarse de regreso a casa 

Los 2 asintieron. Me despedí de la mamá de Ken y junto salimos junto a la estación, caminábamos por los jardines que rodeaban los edificios cuando escuchó gritos algo retirados 

POV Narrador

KIYOKO, KIYOKO- A  centímetro de distancia se encontraban una pareja de niñas llamando a la más joven de los Kobayashi 

\- ay olvide que mis amigas vendrían a visitarme, esperen aquí no se vayan 

La muchacha se acercó a sus amigas mientras Ken y Yolei la observaban 

\- conoces a Ichijouji? - preguntó una de las niñas 

\- ella la conozco, no es la compañera de tu hermana? - preguntó otra 

\- ah sí, también es prima de Ken, le agrado y quiere que salga con su primo.  Ya saben, dice que sería perfecta para el 

\- En serio?  - una volvió a interrogar, después miró a Yolei y no tardó en gritarle -  TAMBIEN QUIERO SALIR CON TU PRIMO, TAMBIEN SOY PERFECTA PARA EL 

\- YO TAMBIEN ESTOY DISPONIBLE- Grito la otra 

Ken y Yolei solo se miraron el uno al otro preguntandose mentalmente que es lo que les había comentado Kiyoko sobre ellos 

\- SERA MEJOR QUE USTEDES SIGAN A LA ESTACIÓN, YO ME QUEDARE AQUI PARA ATENDER A MIS AMIGAS- Grito Kiyoko mirando a Ken y Yolei 

POV KEN 

Al escuchar lo que nos dijo kiyoko, sentí un gran alivio. Necesitaba un rato a solas con Yolei para platicar con ella sobre el Digimindo. Seguimos caminando hacia la estación 

\- tus fans están cada vez más locas

\- lo sé, desearía ser por un día el emperador para que me conozcan realmente y dejen de seguirme 

Yolei dejo de caminar y pude sentir que le molestó aquel comentario que dije.

\- Perdón, lo que dije fue muy estúpido- me disculpe con ella. Que idiota soy 

\- si, fue estúpido, pero tienes razón; tu deseo te funcionaria bastante bien- veo que ella sigue caminando,  acercándose a mi - la verdad si fui a tu casa fue porque quería hablar contigo

\- yo también tengo unas cosas que  contarte 

Caminamos hacia unas bancas del jardín, espere a que ella tomara asiento e hice lo mismo  

\- primero que nada, quería disculparme por no poder acompañarlos está tarde al digimindo. Mi amiga me pidió venir a su casa y no puede negarme 

\- no te preocupes, no te perdiste de nada  solo estuvimos reparando algunos lugares qué kimeramon destruyó y también destruimos algunas torres oscuras  

\- creo que el Digimindo estará más tranquilo ahora, no crees? 

\- no lo creo 

\- por qué lo dices? 

\- a nadie se lo he comentado, pero algo me sucedió hace 2 noches; una mujer apareció en mi habitación. Era alta, delgada,  pelo blanco y llevaba un vestido rojo. Sus palabras me recordaron a unos emails que me llegaron hace años, hablándome acerca de lo feliz que sería viviendo en el Digimindo y lo importante que sería en aquel lugar 

\- crees que es la razón por la que te hiciste emperador? 

\- no lo se, pero estoy seguro que no es nada bueno-  suspiro irritado - aún tengo muchas dudas

\- ken, pelear contra tu pasado no será algo sencillo, pero lo lograrás - siento su mano tocar mi hombro - lo lograremos juntos, todos. 

Por primera vez sentí que alguien me habló con sinceridad sin nada de hipocresía 

"Será que tambien le importo?  Tal vez al menos es alguien en quien puedo confiar" 

\- que crees que les habrá dicho tu amiga a sus amigas - pregunté cambiando el tema de conversación 

\- 2 cosas; una que eres mi primo y la otra no tengo idea - me respondió riendo a la vez

Escucharla reír hizo que  hiciera lo mismo. Tenía razón, mis seguidoras estaban locas 

\- lo gracioso es que no tengo primos, mis padres fueron hijos únicos - le dije aún riendo 

\- y los míos viven en kioto- ella también siguió riendo - son muy fastidiosos, prefiero aguantar a mis hermanos que ellos 

\- y yo al mío que a mis fanáticas

Yolei siguió riendo y yo solo me quedé callado por un momento. Ella pudo notarlo y decidió parar 

\- se me hace tarde, debería irme ya a mi casa - hablo Yolei 

\- vamos, el último metro está por pasar 

Nos levantamos de la banca y seguimos hacia la estación. Yolei subió al metro y se despidió de mi agitando una de sus manos. 

Cuando el metro se alejó pude sentir de nuevo la soledad de siempre 

POV YOLEI 

Llegue a casa de Tk por poromon, agradecí haber cuidado de él y me dirigí a mi departamento. Note a Poromon muy serio conmigo me imagino que está molesto por no ir al digimundo 

\- lo siento poromon, en serio - dije apretándo a mi pequeña bola rosada llena de plumas 

\- sé que no podías negarte a la invitación de tu amiga, pero sabes lo solo que me sentí hoy? 

\- me imagino, prometo no dejarte ir solo al digimundo de nuevo, que haría sin ti mi poromon 

\- disfrutar un día con tus amigas 

No pude evitar reir al comentario de poromon

\- Eres muy celoso. No me imagino como te pondrá cuando llegue un hombre a mi vida 

\- un hombre en tu vida, como es eso? 

\- en la vida de los humanos, llega un día en el que conocemos una persona especial que nos hace sentir cosas diferentes a lo que sentimos con otra gente, alguien con la que desearías pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado y formar una nueva familia 

\- y tu ya conociste a esa persona? 

Aquella pregunta me hizo recordar a Ken, realmente hablar y reír con el en aquella banca es algo que hizo sentir especial, me hizo sentir especial para el, pero habrá sentido lo mismo? No lo se 

\- Yolei, tu ya conociste a esa peesona? - volvió a preguntar poromon 

\- todavía falta mucho para eso poromon, duerme ya es tarde y mañana será un día pesado 

A la mañana siguiente ya me dirigía al laboratorio de informática junto con Kari y Daivis. Cuando alguien volvió a gritar mi nombre por el pasillo 

\- ay otra vez no - dijo Daivis mirándome con enojo 

Cuando volteo veo a Kiyoko correr hacia mi 

\- Yolei que bueno que te encuentro- me dijo agitada 

\- pasa algo? 

\- no, solo quería agradecerte por delatarme con mis amigas ayer 

\- declararte, por que crees que  lo haría?

\- ya sabes, ayer les comenté que Ken y tu eran primos 

Al escuchar eso Daivis soltó una enorme carcajada. Tenía ganas de darle una tremenda cachetada para que guardará silencio, pero tuve que controlarme

\- de eso me di cuenta cuando me lo gritaron tus amigas

\- es Tonto lo que dije pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente 

\- no hay problema Kiyoko si soy prima de Ken para tus amigas. Prometo mantenerlo así 

\- también les dije que me estabas ayudando para tener una cita con el y la verdad quiero que me ayudes en eso 

\- me gustaria hacerlo- respondi

"En realidad no me gustaría hacerlo " pensé 

\- pero  ya lo dijo Yuriko, Ichijouji es un niño muy metido en sus estudios que no tiene tiempo para pensar en niñas 

\- Pfff esta bien, debo irme o Yuriko se enojara si la hago esperar, hasta luego yolei 

\- hasta luego Kiyoko 

Veo a Kiyoko alejarse y desaparecer por los pasillos y también siento una mirada de Daivis medio pervertida 

\- Por que me miras de esa forma- lo mire enojada 

\- "pero  ya lo dijo Yuriko, Ichijouji es un niño muy metido en sus estudios que no tiene tiempo para pensar en niñas" - me dijo fingiendo una voz femenina - desde muy lejos se nota que estás celosa y quieres que Ken sea solo para ti 

\- ESTAS LOCO

\- TU ESTAS LOCA

\- CÁLLATE 

\- ken Ichijouji, mi emperador del amor. Casate conmigo y tengamos un imperio de hijos- cantaba Daivis  

\- debemos apurarnos, tk y Cody nos esperan en el laboratorio 

Juntos se dirigieron a la sala de informática 

POV KEN 

Ya tenía media hora desde que llegué al digimundo iba en camino hacia donde me había quedado de ver con Daivis y los demás a un kilómetro note una torre oscura 

" Como pude crear semejantes torres?" 

Por el momento lo único que deseo es destruirlas y no dejar ninguna. Al estar a 300 metro pude notar a alguien frente a la torre 

" Pero que? Es ella, es la mujer que apareció en mi habitación y por qué está frente a la torre" 

\- Ken, que crees que quiera hacer esa mujer con la torre- me preguntó Wormmon a lo que yo no sabía que decirle 

\- no tengo ni la menor idea Wormmon, pero no es nada bueno 

Enseguida veo que como la torre se empieza a convertir en un Tundhermon   . Mi mirada no puede creer lo que ve, eso era algo imposible. Veo a la mujer dando unas explicaciones a ese "Digimon" y después lo veo alejarse rumbo a la dirección donde se encontraban Daivis y los otros 

\- vamos Wormmon debemos ir a detenerlo 

\- estoy listo para luchar 

Saco de mis pantalones mi D-3 y hago a Wormmon evolucionar a Stingmon 

\- Stingmon aquel Digimon irá en contra los digiescogidos, necesito que vayas lo más rápido posible y lo destruyas. Yo te alcanzaré 

\- pero Ken, no puedo dest...

\- NO ES UN DIGIMON, ES UNA TORRE OSCURA 

\- Lo que ordenes 

Veo a Stingmon alejarse y empiezo a buscar a aquella mujer de vestido rojo 

\- me buscas? - escucho su voz detrás de mí 

\- Quien eres y qué deseas hacer con el Digimindo

\- solo estoy terminando el trabajo que no pudiste terminar como emperador, eres un inutil, creí que podrías hacerlo bien 

\- no voy a permitir que destruya el Digimindo 

\- A no? Y que haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo aquí conmigo? 

\- volveremos a vernos la cara, esto no se quedará asi - le respondí y comienzo a correr a donde se fue Stingmon, solo puedo escuchar los risas de victoria 

A pocos metros ví a Stingmon salvar la vida de Cody y entregándolo a su compañero, después se fue en contra del thundermon y comenzaron a luchar . El debía luchar contra el, debe destruirlo por completo. 

Después observo a los digiescogidos y a sus Digimons observando la batalla con asombro, supongo que se preguntarán quien es Stingmon, claro nunca han visto a Wormmon digievolucionar. 

Mi mirada se centra de nuevo en la batalla y ahí es cuando Stingmon hace su ataque final, destruyó por completo aquel thundermon. Daivis y los demás no podían creer lo que sus ojos habían visto, estaban tan asombrados 

Me a acerque y Stingmon volvió a su forma de entrenamiento terminando en mis brazos 

\- Ken, deberíamos acercarnos a ellos - me dijo Wormmon 

\- No por hoy, Wormmon. Ellos querrán explicaciones y no estoy listo para eso, vamonos 

POV YOLEI

Mis ojos no pueden creer lo que acababan de ver, aquel Digimon en forma de incecto acabo por completo con el otro digimon. Pero lo que más me sorprende es ver que ese Digimon en realidad era Wormmon, el había terminado en los brazos de Ken 

Pero que fue lo que hizo, porque mando a Wormmon a terminar con el Digimon, era lo más repugnante que había visto, pensé que realmente había cambiado, pensé que era otro Ken Ichijouji, realmente me siento desilucionada de nuevo 

" Porque haces esto Ken? Solo juegas con mis sentimientos, creí que podría encontrar luz en ti, me has desilucionado"


	5. Equivocada

POV Yolei 

Me sentí extraña durante las clases, pero lo disimulaba para no llamar la atención de mis compañeros de . Solo veía al profesor explicando la clase, no entendía el tema o tal vez no quería prestar atención. 

Al finalizar la clase me dirigí al baño, me acerque al lavamanos y limpie mi cara y despues me quedé mirando al espejo por un momento. Escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y veo a 2 compañeras mías entrar, Hanako Ota y Yumi Orikawa, al parecer las más populares por ser las más bonitas de la escuela 

Notaron mi comportamiento y no dudaron en acercarse a mi 

\- Que te pasa Yolei, problemas con el novio? - escucho a Yumi preguntar mientras se arreglaba el cabello y tanto Hanako solo se echa a reir 

\- Novio? Jajajajaja, Yumi sabemos muy bien que niñas como Yolei son un fracaso para el amor 

\- es cierto Hanako, bueno debemos irnos antes de que alguien nos vea hablando con esta... No lo se, mujer?

Yo sé que tipas como ellas solo humillan a la gente, así que solo las ignoro. Salgo del baño antes que ellas y camino al laboratorio de informática y al llegar noto la presencia de Davis 

\- Que bueno que te encuentro, ya hablé con los demás y parecen no entender - me dice Davis

\- Entender que? 

\- Sobre lo que pasó ayer 

\- Davis no te hagas ilusiones, tal vez cambio pero una parte del emperador aún sigue en el - No quería hablar del tema y me aleje de Davis 

\- Bien yo crei que serías la única en razonar, pero me doy cuenta que me equivoqué al hablar con ustedes 

Veo a Davis salir muy enojado del laboratorio y enseguida entra Tadashi Hirota, un compañero de informática que también era demasiado listo para los estudios y sobre todo las matemáticas

\- Paso algo Yolei? No me digas que tú y el jugador estrella de futbol, Davis, andan saliendo juntos? Parece estar muy enojado y siempre los veo pelear 

\- Yo salir con Davis? Siempre peleamos y es mi amigo, pero hasta ahí

\- ya veo, oye dijiste que sabías agreglar computadoras, crees que podrías agreglar la mía

\- Claro que pasa con ella 

\- Se apagó y ya no quiso prender, yo sé que eres buena arreglando computadoras y prometo que si logras arreglar la mía, haré toda tus tareas de matemáticas por un mes 

\- Gracias Yolei prometo hacer tus tareas de matemáticas por 2 semanas

\- Que te parece mejor un pastel de chocolate

\- oh claro, dices que te encantan los pasteles, verdad? 

\- Así es 

En ese momento veo a TK entrar al laboratorio. Supuse que quería hablar conmigo 

\- TK, Verdad? El viernes asisti al partido de baloncesto y jugaste muy bien, te felicito - oigo a Tadashi a alagar a Tk 

-. Tú eres Tadashi, el chico genio de las matemáticas 

\- así es, bueno será mejor irme. Fue un gusto conocerte TK, nos vemos pronto Yolei

Tadashi Salio de lugar dejándonos a Tk y a mi a solas 

\- supongo que Davis ya vino a hablar contigo 

\- Si, no quise hablar del tema con el 

\- el piensa que Ken deberia unirse a nosotros, tu qué opinas

\- No lo sé, estoy muy confundida 

\- bueno supongamos que Ken ya no es la persona que solía ver a los demás con inferioridad, aunque sería buena idea vigilar más a ambos 

\- estoy de acuerdo contigo Tk. Debemos irnos, Cody nos debe estar esperando 

\- No podré acompañarlos Yolei, se me juntaron algunas tareas y debo quedarme a terminarlas 

\- muy bien entonces yo me voy, nos vemos más tarde TK 

\- Nos vemos más tarde Yolei

Camino hacia el patio cívico y veo a Cody de lejos practicando Kendo.

\- no sabía que practicas Kendo después de clases

\- no lo hago, solo es para matar el tiempo mientras tú y Tk salen de clases

\- Tk no podrá ir con nosotros hoy, estará ocupado haciendo unas tareas 

\- bien entonces debemos irnos ya, Mamá y el abuelo me esperan para comer 

\- Oye Cody, quería preguntarte si...

\- Si Davis hablo conmigo? Si, y es todo lo que diré, no quiero hablar del tema 

Sabia que Cody estaba muy molesto con Ken y no podía hacer que sus sentimiento de odio hacia Ken cambiara. No quise tocar más el tema con el y seguimos nuestro camino a casa 

POV Narrador 

Mientras tanto en la escuela de Tamachi, Ken había terminado sus entrenamientos de fútbol y se encontraba en los vestidores junto con sus compañeros del equipo. Hisahi, uno de sus compañeros de equipo de acercó a él 

\- Ken- dijo su compañero

\- hmm que pasa? 

\- últimamente tus calificaciones han bajado y ya no juegas como antes, que pasó con ese niño genio? 

\- He tenido algunos problemas, eso es todo 

\- Somos un equipo invicto Ken y espero que así sea, concéntrate en mejorar tu forma de jugar 

\- trataré de mejorar - respondió Ken 

\- NO, NO TRATES DE MEJORAR. HAZ QUE NUESTRO EQUIPO SIGA GANANDO- Dijo hisashi golpeando uno de los casilleros y alejándose y dejando a Ken sin reacción 

De regreso a su casa se encontró con Davis recargado en una de las paredes de su edificio a lo cual se le hizo extraño 

\- Davis, que haces Aquí, me refiero a como has llegado 

\- Aquí vives no? No fue difícil llegar, todos aquí saben dónde vives 

\- supongo que vienes a pedir explicaciones, verdad? 

\- escucha Ken, los demás están sorprendidos por lo que hiciste con aquel digimon. Creen que sigues siendo el mismo de antes e incluso peor, pero yo sé que eres otra persona. Si tan solo pudieras disculparte con ellos y darles una explicación 

\- ellos tienes razón Davis, no creo que deba unirme a su grupo 

\- tu también piensas eso? Por qué? 

\- no puedo decírtelo Davis 

\- yo te entiendo Ken

\- No es tan sencillo como crees 

\- Ken...

\- HICE COSAS TERRIBLES DAVIS, ME HE ESFORZADO EN ENTRAR A SU GRUPO Y AUN NO CONSIGO LA APROBACION DE TODOS- grito Ken con esforzándose en no llorar, pero fue inútil. Pronto sus ojos se humedecieron 

\- Solo déjame en paz Davis 

Ken se alejo de Davis tomando rumbo a su casa, al llegar se metió en su habitación y Wormmon se acercó inmediatamente a el 

\- Estas bien Ken? 

\- no estoy seguro en unirme al grupo de Davis 

\- no te des por vencido Ken, si piensas que te odian por destruir ese Digimon que en realidad no lo era, debes hablar con ellos y lo entenderán y te cambiaran su forma de verte 

\- Jajajajaja, pobre humano- escucharon de pronto una voz que salía del computador de Ken y al mismo mismo tiempo la pantalla se prendía mostrando a aquella mujer detrás del monitor - les salvaste la vida destruyendo a ese Digimon y lo único que ganas es que te den la espalda. Debiste escoger muy bien en qué lado querias estar 

\- tu me hiciste una mala persona, yo no era así, yo era una persona amable y gentil - dijo Ken golpeando el escritorio 

\- solo yo te hice una mala persona? Te aquivocas. El odio que le tenías a tu hermano Osamu fue quien también te hizo una mala persona. Yo no deseé su muerte. 

\- BASTA !!! 

\- jajajajaja, seguirás protegiendo a tus amigos? Porque esto apenas está empezando jajajajajajaj - fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer del monitor dejando a un Ken furioso 

\- La odio, lo que más quiero en este momento es destruirla 

Wormmon miró a Ken con preocupación y noto que el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía y fue como ver de nuevo al emperador. De pronto el chico cayó de rodillas al suelo y se quedó ahí sin moverse

\- Vamos al digimundo, Wormmon hay muchas agujas de control por destruir

POV YOLEI

Davis me había llamado por teléfono a mi casa 

\- entonces fuiste a hablar con Ken? 

\- Asi es, le dije que debería darles una explicación a ustedes y pedirles disculpas, estas dispuesta a escucharlo 

\- Si Ken quiere dar explicaciones por supuesto que estoy dispuesta a escucharlo 

\- me alegra que hayas cambiado de parecer Yolei. Ahora necesito ir a cenar, nos vemos mañana en la Escuela Yolei, descansa 

\- Hasta mañana Davis, descansa 

Colgué el teléfono y solo solté un suspiro y sentí la mirada de mis hermanos 

\- te pasa algo Yolei? - me preguntó mi hermana Momoe 

\- tenemos un amigo llamado Ken Ichijouji, era una mala persona y ahora ha cambiado a ser una buena persona, quiere disculparse con nosotros por portarse mal pero lo dudo mucho 

\- mmm Ken Ichijouji, no es el niño genio que admiras? yo creo que es sincero y deberías perdonarlo si llegara a disculparse - dijo Momoe 

-no lo sé 

\- Deberías hablar con el, Yolei tal vez estés equivocada- dijo Mantarou 

\- veamos Yolei- interrumpio Chizuru - tu horóscopo es géminis, verdad? Y aquí dice algo sobre lo que estamos hablando "Se honesta con tu corazón y el amor te sonreíra" 

\- QUEEE? NO, NO, EL NO ES MI NOVIO 

\- aúnque no lo sea debes ser honesta? - dijo Mantarou 

\- mmm de tantas cosas que tengo en la mente, siento que me explotará la cabeza. Será mejor que me vaya a acostar 

Camine hacia mi cuarto y me tiré a la cama bastante cansada , Poromon me observaba desde el escritorio 

\- tus hermanos tienen razón Yolei - me dijo volando hacia mí 

\- escuchaste la conversación? Crei que estabas dormido 

\- hay cosas que no entendí, escuché que Ken es tu novio, Que es un novio? 

\- jajajaja nada de eso Poromon, deberías mejor dormir 

\- pero...

\- buenas noches Poromon 

Al día siguiente Tadashi se acercó a mí al terminar las clases 

\- Hola Yolei, 

\- Tadashi 

\- quería preguntarte si pudiste averiguar el problema de mi computadora 

\- oh sí, me la pasé toda la tarde viéndola y me di cuenta que tiene partes dañadas así que llegué a la conclusión de que debo cambiarlas por partes nuevas e incluso te escribí una lista con el nombre de cada una para que puedas conseguirlas, no son caras - le entregué a Tadashi la lista 

\- y crees que pueda funcionar con las partes nuevas 

\- estoy muy segura que lo hará 

\- debería comprarlo de una vez, no me gustaria trabajar en la computadora de mi hermana

\- búscame cuando las tengas todas 

\- bien Yolei, eres muy amable. Debo irme nos veremos mañana 

\- nos vemos Tadashi 

Tadashi se alejo y fue ahí cuando mi terminal D sonó. Lo tome y al abrirlo ví que era un mensajes de Davis 

Te necesitamos ahora mismo en el laboratorio de informática  
Davis Motomiya

Corrí lo más rápido rumbo al laboratorio y cuando llegue ya todos estaban reunidos ahí

\- que paso - pregunté algo agitada 

\- Es Mimi, se encuentra en el Digimindo y parece tener problemas - dijo Davis 

\- y que esperemos? Debemos irnos ya a ayudarla 

Todos sacamos nuestros D3 y apuntamos al monitor

\- Puerta al digimundo, Ábrete. Niños elegidos vámonos - dije y en un segundo ya nos encontrabamos en el Digimindo 

Observamos a Mimi con Palmon en brazos inconsciente y unos pequeños digimons blancos de bolira a lado de lo que parecía ser un enorme arroyo. Corrimos lo más rápido posible a su lado 

\- Que bueno que llegan- dijo Mimi - ese Digimon quiere destruir la presa- dijo apuntando a un Digimon que estaba algo retirado de nosotros 

\- que le pasó a Palmon? - preguntó Davis 

\- se desmayo, deben evitar que destruya la presa o si no.. 

\- o si no el agua de la presa destruirá nuestro pueblo- dijo uno de los pequeños digimons que acompañaban a Mimi 

\- bien es hora de que digievolucionen y detengan a ese Digimon - le dijo Davis a nuestros compañeros Digimons y estos no tardaron en hacerlo 

-shurimon, ve si el Digimon no carga con un aro de control 

\- de acuerdo Yolei 

Todos nuestros compañeros Digimon fueron a luchar contra el Digimon. Ellos usaban su mejor ataquue, pero era inútil. No conseguian detenerlo, hasta que... Este dió un fuerte golpe al muro que retenía el agua y comenzamos a observar como caía una gran cascada sobre la presa

\- EVITEN QUE EL AGUA LLEGUE AL PUEBLO- Grito Davis a los digimons y estos obedecieron las órdenes del líder saliendo enseguida rumbo a la dirección donde iba el agua 

POV NARRADOR

Nefertimon pudo detener el agua con el ataque de Piedra Rosseta, shurimon y Vmon usaron sus poderes arrancando algunos árboles y con la ayuda de pegasusmon y Nefertimon llevaron los árboles cortados rumbo al lugar donde se dirigía el agua, los colocaron como un muro para evitar que el agua llegara al pueblo, y Digmon hizo una grieta en la tierra para que el agua no avanzara más. 

El pueblo estaba a salvo. Solo lo único que faltaba era detener a ese digimon. Los Digimon regresaron a la lucha contra este pero sus ataques aún eran indefensos para el 

\- no podemos detenerlo, nada parece hacerlo parar - dijo yolei

\- no hay otra forma más que destruirlo- me respondió Davis 

QUE? No, me niego a hacerlo, entiende Davis, no podemos matarlo y si lo matamos seremos como el emperador o incluso peor - A Cody le molestó mucho el comentario de Davis 

\- y que sugieres hacer Cody? No hay otra forma 

\- chicos tranquilos, tal vez deberíamos llamar a Ken Ichijouji - se interpuso Mimi entre Cody y Davis 

\- no creo que venga- respondió yolei

\- eso no lo sabes, Yolei. Préstame tu D3, debo mandarle un mensaje - Mimi le arrebato D3 a Yolei y comenzo a teclear en el. Los Digimon fueron cayendo rendidos al suelo en su forma de entrenamiento 

\- HAWKMOOOON- Grito la chica al ver su compañero caer 

El Digimon malo siguió haciendo de las suyas y en un segundo fue detenido por Stingmon, el compañero de Ken 

\- ICHIJOUJI - Grito Davis feliz 

Y fue cuando ví a Ken apareciendo entre los árboles al otro lado de la presa 

\- Acaba con el Stingmon- grito Ken 

POV YOLEI

"Que? Sigue empeñado en seguir matando digimons?" Pensé 

\- dónde está ese digimon?- preguntó Palmon recuperando la conciencia 

\- Palmon, me alegra que estés bien - dijo Mimi - Stingmon ya se encargará de el 

\- escucha Mimi, ese no es un digimon, cuando caminaba por el bosque ví a una mujer de vestido rojo y cabello blanco y está con uno de sus cabellos blancos hizo que una aguja de control cambiará su forma a un Digimon, a ese Digimon que intenta destruir la presa- dijo Palmon

\- eso explica por qué Stingmon destruyó a el Digimon que atacó a Cody - dijo Davis 

"Una mujer de vestido rojo y cabello blanco, es la misma mujer de la que Ken me platicó y... Entonces ese Digimon es en realidad una aguja de control? Cielos que idiota soy, en realidad lo que Ken hizo fue ayudarnos y nosotros lo creímos malo, el ya no es como antes, ya no es el emperador. Ahora es uno de nosotros. Aaahh Ken lo siento mucho por dudar de ti soy una completa estúpida y he estado equivocada sobre ti" pensé 

mi D3 comenzó a brillar muy fuerte y observé cómo hawkmon se levantó del suelo y digievoluciono en aquilamon, una enorme ave roja, tenía que ayudar a Ken a vencer a ese Digimon 

\- Aquilamon, ese Digimon en realidad es una aguja de control, debes destruirlo 

\- Muy bien Yolei, no tendré piedad de é

POV KEN 

El Digimon de Yolei evolucionó en Aquilamon y voló para ayudar a mi compañero, mire a Yolei y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo y ambos asentimos al mismo tiempo en forma de aliados. Stingmon y Aquilamon hicieron buen equipo de pareja y pudieron acabar con el Digimon y todos parecíamos estar felices por eso. Stingmon se acercó a mí y le pedí que me ayudara a cruzar la presa para acercarme a mis compañeros y rápido me ayudó 

\- Ken que bueno que llegaste a ayudarnos - corrió Davis hacia mí y me abrazó muy emocionado y después me soltó 

\- gracias por la ayuda Ken- dijeron todos los demás 

\- no fue nada- dije - en realidad quise venir a disculparme con ustedes, no solo por que vieron anteriormente, si no, por todas las cosas malas que hice como emperador. Ahora les debo una explicación 

\- no te preocupes Ken, Palmon ya no lo explico todo - escuché a Davis - haremos lo posible por vencer a esa mujer y salvar al digimundo

\- gracias chicos, yo lucharé para dejar mi pasado atrás y para salvar al digimundo, es hora de ieme, vamonos Wormmon 

Seguí mi camino rumbo a casa y cuando ya me había retirado un poco de los niños escuché paso correr hacia mi y cuando me cité para ver quién era, me di cuenta que era Yolei 

\- Yolei 

\- Ken que bueno que te alcanzó, hicimos buen equipo para vencer al Digimon 

\- Así es 

\- Ken, solo quería decirte que lo siento mucho 

\- Yolei no, soy yo quien debo disculparme con ustedes 

\- no lo entiendes, cuando ví que destruiste al Digimon que atacó a Cody, creí que todavía había algo del emperador en ti y te juzgue 

\- entiendo que hayas pensado así 

\- pero ahora estoy convencida de algo, tú eres un compañero más de nosotros y debes unirte al grupo para seguir luchando contra esa mujer. Cielos como no recorde que me habías platicado sobre ella 

\- yo.. me unire a ustedes 

\- En serio? - me dijo emocionada 

\- Si, salvaremos al digimundo, juntos 

\- Gracias gracias gracias Ken 

Yolei tomo mis manos con las suyas y sin esperarlo beso mi mejilla. En ese momento sentí como una electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Fue la forma de despedirse de mi y corrió de regreso con los demás , dejándome ahí parado atónito


	6. La abuela Mizuki / Final Odaiba vs Tamachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero disfrutes el nuevo capítulo

POV KEN

Era viernes, todos mis compañeros de la escuela no paraban de hablar del partido que se jugaría el domingo cont Watanabe, un compañero del equipo de Odaiba.  

\- creí que la final sería contra los hermanos Yamamoto Odaiba dió una sorpresa al vencerlos- dijo uno de mis compañeros del equipo, Takayuki Watanabe

\- yo también lo creí, pero estoy seguro de que ganaremos esa final - respondí - nos veremos el domingo Takayuki 

\- Adiós Ken 

En los días anteriores mi amistad con los niños elegidos había mejorado, el compañero de Davis y Wormmon habían evolucionado a su forma DNA. creo que eso se debe a la gran amistad que Davis y yo hemos formado 

Yolei también es una con la que he tenido acercamientos, ella guardo el secreto que le conté sobre aquella mujer  e incluso sobre mi disgusto por la música. Sé que ella es una persona con la que puedo confiar cosas que no puedo compartir con nadie mas, es muy buena guardando secretos.

Debo admitir que me sentí muy raro la vez que tomo mis manos y besó mi mejilla, nunca me gustó tener contacto con la gente por qué era algo muy desagradable, pero con Yolei no fue tan  desagradable... Nada desagradable, será que me gusta estar a su lado? No, no lo sé 

Camine a casa y lo único que quería era llegar a mi habitación y encontrarme con Wormmon para platicarle mi día en la escuela. A Wormmon le  gusta escuchar todas las historias que le cuento y suele darme sus opiniones

Cuando llegue a casa me encontré con mi madre, ella parecía estar muy feliz. Desde que Osamu murió, no la había visto así 

\- Ken que bueno que llegas, tengo una sorpresa para ti 

"Sorpresa A qué se debe esto? No es mi cumpleaños, tampoco navidad" pensé

Mamá Toms mi mano y me lleva a la sala y cuando entro a la sala mis ojos no podían creer lo que ven y empiezan a humedecer 

\- Abuela Mizuki- no lo dudo más y corro hacia ella para abrazarla 

\- Ken, mi niño - mi abuela me abrazó y comenzamos a llorar 

La abuela Mizuki era la única familia que teníamos los Ichijouji. Poco después de la muerte de Osamu, la abuela Mizuki se fue de Tokio para mudarse  a Hiroshima, nunca entendí el por que. Pero ahora estaba feliz de tenerla de nuevo a mi lado 

\- mamá se quedará unas semanas aquí con nosotros y dormirá en el cuarto de huéspedes - escucho a mi madre decir - podrías ayudarme a preparar la mesa, la comida está servida 

Más tarde cuando los 3 ya nos encontramos en la  mesa comiendo, llego papá

\- Abuela Mizuki qué gusto tenerla de regreso- dijo mi padre

\- tenia muchas ganas de verlos así que decidí venir sin avisarles. Siempre veía a Ken por televisión y le comentaba a mis amigas "miren ese es mi nieto" 

\- le comenté a Ken que mi madre pasara unas semanas aquí, así que tenemos que prepararle la cama de Osamu en el cuarto de huésped

\- Mi querido Osamu, lo extraño mucho. Tú y Osamu fueron la alegría de mis días Ken. 

\- Lo se abuela, me gustaria que me acompañaras el Domingo al verme jugar la final contra el equipo de Odaiba

\- Odaiba, no es la escuela donde estudian tus amigos? - preguntó mi padre  

\- Así es. Davis Motomiya es el capitán del equipo y llegamos a un acierdo; " El  que mejor juegue, ganará el trofeo" 

Al finalizar la comida corrí a mi habitación para encontrarme con Wormmon. El ya estaba feliz de verme

\- Ken que bueno que llegas, estaba ansioso de verte 

\- yo también lo estaba Wormmon, alguna novedad? 

\- Escuché que hay alguien más en casa, es algun extraño? 

\- no Wormmon, no es ningún extraño- digo entre risas - mi abuela ha venido desde lejos a visitarnos y se quedará un tiempo, deberías evitar hacer algún movimiento si ella llegara a entrar a la habitación 

\- no te preocupes Ken, yo me mantendré como una estatua de tu, como dices que se llama 

\- Abuela, pero su nombre es Mizuki 

\- ah si, la abuela Mizuki. Por cierto Ken, que es una abuela 

\- bueno, las abuelas son como nuestras segundas madres 

\- en serio? Y cuántas abuelas tienes 

\- solo una 

\- y cuántas debes tener? 

\- Wormmon - volví a reír - solo haz lo que te pido, si? 

\- muy bien Ken 

Esa noche decidí ir a visitar a la abuela a su habitación, queria que me contará como era su vida de Hiroshima. Cuando entre, ella se encontraba leyendo un libro 

\- Abuela, perdón por la molestio. Solo quería desearte buenas noches 

\- no, no te preocupes Ken, anda ven siéntate hay muchas cosas que debes contarme 

Me acerque a ella y me senté en la cama a su lado 

\- Que libro lees? - le pregunté 

\- ah son cosas aburridas para un niño de tu edad. Dime Ken, cómo va la relación con tus padres, ha mejorado? 

\- ha mejorado? - pregunte sin entender lo que ella quiso decir - mi relación con ellos nunca ha sido mala 

\- sabes? Tu madre y yo siempre nos mantenemos en contacto y me comentó que casi no hablabas con ellos y te la pasabas en tu habitación encerrado. Cuando me enteré que habías desaparecido... Estaba tan preocupada por ti, creí que te había perdido para siempre. No quería que la historia se volviera a repetir, no quería sufrir como sufrí cuando Osamu murió. Quería regresar a Tokio, pero no podía hacerlo 

\- lo siento si hice que te preocuparas demasiado. Ultimamente sufro de lagunas mentales, no recuerdo muy bien donde estuve todo ese tiempo 

\- eso ya es lo de menos Ken, estas de regreso con tu familia y ahora nos tenemos cerca el uno al otro 

\- Abuela, porque te fuiste? 

\- No podía superar la muerte de Osamu, mis amigas me dijeron que fuera de viaje a Hiroshima y puedo decírte que me gustó. También sentía que era un estorbo para mi hija y su familia 

\- nunca fuiste un estorbo para mi, abuela. Al contrario yo te necesitaba, me sentía tan solo e incluso antes de que pasará lo de Osamu. Tu eras la única persona que me hacía compañía y la que no me trataba como si fuera un cero a la izquierda 

\- ken, tal vez tus padres estaban muy atentos a tu hermano, pero te amaban y lo siguen haciendo. Ellos siempre me decían de lo orgullosos que estaban de sus 2 hijos 

\- lo siento mucho abuela- 

\- no, nada de eso Ken - mi abuela me toma de la cara y besa mi frente-  No tienes porqué pedir disculpas. Ahora debes regresar a la cama 

\- oye abuela, y como es tu vida en Hiroshima? 

\- la gente de allá es amable con la gente mayor, siempre me reúno con mis amigas para comer y cada una plática sobre su familia y yo siempre les hablo de tí. Siempre me dicen que les encantaría que tú fueras su nieto y que tengo suerte de ser tu abuela 

\- yo tengo mucha suerte de ser tu nieto

\- a dormir Ken- ella me responde entre risas - buenas noches 

\- buenas noches abuela- le digo besando su frente 

Camino hacia mi habitación para por fin poder descansar 

POV YOLEI 

Pasé la tarde del sábado en el centro comercial. Estaba algo nerviosa por el partido que se jugaría mañana entre Tamachi y Odaiba, por una parte deseaba que Odaiba se llevará el triunfo, pero por otra quería lo mismo para Tamachi, pero de algo estaba segura; mañana apoyaría a Ken Ichijouji

Entre a una tienda de ropa y me fui a buscar playeras de color lisas, por suerte encontré una de color verde, como el uniforme de Tamachi y la compre.  Al llegar a casa con un plumon  escribí  "Tamachi" en la parte delantera y debajo un "7" que pertenecía a Ken. Era simple, pero a él le agradaría ver a uno de sus compañeros del Digimundo apoyándolo

Al día siguiente me encontraba afuera de la tienda de mi familia esperando a Tk y a Cody... Solo llegó Tk y su hermano, Matt. Ellos me saludaron y yo igual

\- Lista para el partido Yolei? 

\- Si. que hay de Cody, no vendrá? 

\- quedó de acompañar a su abuelo a Kendo 

\- Tamachi? Se supone que estudias en Odaiba - me dijo Matt 

\- No crees que alguien de nosotros debería apoyar a Ken 

\- ok, tu ganas Yolei, pero estoy seguro de que Odaiba se llevará el trofeo. Davis es un buen jugador 

\- Ken también lo es 

\- Matt, estás hablando con una fanatica de Ken, date por vencido- tk le dijo a Matt

\- bien, me rindo. Ken es el mejor 

\- Asi es Matt y te lo demostraré- dije con una sonrisa de victoria 

Llegamos a la cancha de fútbol y las gradas estaban llenas de aficionados de Tamachi como de Odaiba. A lo lejos vi a los padres de Ken junto con una señora de edad avanzada, supongo que debe ser su abuela. En las gradas de Odaiba ya estaba Kari junto con su hermano y los elegidos mayores 

\- Yolei- me grito Kari desde las gradas

\- Kari- me acerco a ella y a los mayores. Todos nos saludamos

\- que linda playera, supongo que a Ken le gustará - Kari me dice 

\- se vería mejor si en vez de Tamachi dijera " Odaiba" y " Davis Motomiya"- volvió a discutir matt 

\- calla Matt, Yolei tiene el derecho de apoyar al equipo que deseé - Sora golpeo a su novio con su codo 

\- se la pasaron discutiendo todo el camino por eso- dijo Tk - era como tener a Davis versión rubia caminando con nosotros 

\- Matt siempre lleva la contraria a todo, pero luces bien Yolei- me dijo Tai - no sirve de nada discutir con Matt

\- gracias Tai. como dice TK, matt es la versión rubia de Davis - dije sonriendo - bueno chicos debo irme a las gradas de tamachi, los veré al final del partido 

POV NARRADOR 

Los jugadores de Tamachi se encontraban en los vestidores ya listos para salir a la cancha 

\- debemos ganar el partido, Ken confío en tí 

-  ganaremos el partido, vamos por nuestro tercer campeonato - dijo Takayuki Watanabe animando a su equipo 

Los equipos estaban saliendo de los vestidores y alguien tomo a Ken de los hombros, Hisashi Hoshimo 

\- ken, escuché que tú y el capitán de Odaiba son mejores amigos y también hay más amigos 

\- hablas de Davis Motomiya? Si, es mi mejor amigo, algún problema con eso 

\- no pero te lo advierto Ken, no permitire que por ser tu amigo vayas a regalarle la victoria 

\- no te preocupes Hisashi, el y yo prometimos que nos nos íbamos a dejar ganar, eso te tranquiliza? 

\- solo cumple tu acuerdo 

Ambos siguieron su camino a las gradas.

La gente de Tamachi vestía  de verde  y Las porristas bailaban con sus pompones detrás de la banca de Tamachi y yoeli las observaba 

"Las porristas de Tamachi son hermosas, Ken haría linda pareja con cada una" penso Yolei. Camino hacia donde se encontraban los padres de Ken, ella no sabía cómo llegar a saludarlos 

\- hola Yolei 

\- sra Ichijouji qué gusto verla 

\- me imagino que ya conociste a mi esposo 

\- hola Yolei - saludo el sr Ichijouji 

\- sr Ichijouji es un gusto conocerlo - la chica saludo al padre de Ken con reverencia 

\- ella es mi madre - apunto la sr Ichijouji hacia la abuela Mizuki - viene a visitarnos por un tiempo 

\- tú debes ser la novia de mi nieto ? - preguntó la abuela Mizuki

\- no mamá, ella solo es amiga de Ken- dijo la sra Ichijouji 

\- es que es una niña linda y educada, a Ken le gustan las niñas que son así 

\- en serio? - preguntó Yolei 

\- conozco los gustos de mi nieto 

\- el partido va a empezar- dijo la sra Ichijouji emocionada 

El partido de fútbol comenzó y la gente en general comenzó a gritar de emocion  y las porristas de cada equipo a bailar con los pompones . El partido de estaba muy emocionante ninguna de los equipos de dejaba 

\- esta vez no ganarás Ken? Grito Davis mirando a su mejor amigo con desafío 

\- así es como te quería escuchar Motomiya, pero el invicto no me lo quitsras 

Davis corría por toda la cancha con el balón rumbo a la portería pero uno de los compañeros de Ken le quitó la pelota y pateó el balón del lado contrario en dirección de Takayuki y este a su compañero Hisashi. Ken ya esperaba el balón cerca de la portería. Hisashi le lanzó el balón a Ken y este burló a uno de los jugadores de Odaiba y pateo el balón a la portería 

\- Goooooooool - grito el público de Tamachi, Ken había anotado el primer gol en el minuto 30 del primer tiempo 

\- BIEN BIEN KEN YO SABIA QUE LO LOGRARIAS - Grito yolei. Los padres miraban a Yolei asustados por el grito 

\- lo siento - ellas se disculpó apenada pero Feliz 

\- a eso has venido no? No te preocupes mi niña - dijo la abuela Mizuki a Yolei

Llego el medio tiempo. Davis se acercó a Ken quien terminaba de firmar un autografo a una niña pequeña 

\- buen gol Ken, pero va la mía en el segundo tiempo 

\- lo que digas Davis, demuestra que puedes ganarme 

POV YOLEI

Había llegado medio tiempo y decidí acercarme a mis 2 amigos quienes hablaban como buenos amigos 

\- hola chicos- dije y Davis al verme comenzó a reír mientras Ken solo me miraba sorprendido 

\- que pasa, me veo mal? - Davis se rió mas, sentí que se burlaba de mi y Ken lo noto 

\- Basta Davis- dijo Ken dándole un leve sape a Davis 

\- oye eso dolió 

\- para que aprendas a no burlarte de la gente y menos de una dama- 

Lo último que dijo Ken me sorprendió mucho y mire a Davis con una mirada burlóna 

\- que hay de Yolei ella se ríe de mí 

Ahora ya no era la única que se reía de el, Ken me hizo compañía haciendo lo mismo. No parabamos de reír con la cada molesta de Davis 

\- mejor me voy a preparar para el segundo tiempo- dijo Davis alejándose

\- gracias por defender me de Davis 

\- solo no quería que comenzarán a Pelear , por cierto te ves bien con la playera no crei que alguien me apoyaría 

\- aquí tienes a tu fan # 1 Ken. Espero que ganes el partido 

Ken se acercó a mí y con el plumon que el cargaba comenzó a escribir en mi playera. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte al sentirlo tan cerca de mi y sentí que caería rendida a sus pies, pero me tuve que controlar. 

\- listo - lo escuché decir y observé mi playera y no podía creer lo que veía en ella  

"Con mucho cariño para mi amiga y fan #1, Yolei Inoue"   
        Ken Ichijōji 

\- Keeeen - escuchamos a uno de los compañeros de Ken gritar

\- debo irme, nos vemos al final del partido- dijo alejándose de mi 

\- Ken- grite y el se detuvo y corrí para acercarme a el  - solo quería desearte suerte 

\- gracias Yolei- el tomo mis manos y besó mi mejilla, justo como lo hice días anteriores con el. Ahora era yo la que estaba en shock mientras el corría a los vestidores 

Cuando regrese a las gradas sentí la mirada fulminante de las porristas y los padres junto con su abuela me sonreían . 

El segundo tiempo comenzó y los equipos comenzaron a jugar fuerte. El partido se puso interesante cuando Odaiba anotó gol. Mis amigos comenzaron a gritar emocionados. El partido se mantuvo así hasta el final del segundo tiempo y tiempo extra hasta que llegó la hora de los penales 

POV DAVIS

El lugar se vuelto una locucura toda la gente gritaba de la emoción era mi turno de ganar el partido. Me reuni con mis compañeros para ponernos de acuerdo con los penales, Tamachi ya estaba listo para tirar 

SHAORAN JOSHUYA (ODAIBA)   
\- GOOOL

SATORU TAKUYAMA (TAMACHI)   
\- GOOOL

NAOKI INUKAI ( ODAIBA)   
\- GOOOL

HISASHI HOSIMOTO (TAMACHI)   
\- GOOOOL

SHOUYA MATSUDA ( ODAIBA)   
\- GOOOL

TOSHIAKI MURAKAWA ( TAMACHI)   
\- UUUUH - FALLO EL PENAL 

YOICHI NAKASAWA   
\- UUUUH - FALLÓ EL PENAL 

TAKAYUKI WATANABE (TAMACHI)   
\- GOOOOL 

El juego estaba empatado. De mi y de Ken dependía el campeonato. Ambos nos miramos a la cara pero recordé nuestro acuerdo. Era mi turno de tirar. Mire hacia la portería y 

\- Uuuuuuh- había fallado el penal. No podía creerlo. Había fallado y si Ken anotaba sería el final del partido. Solo me quedo esperar el Tiro de Ken 

\- Goooooooool - Ken había anotado el penal y todos corrieron hacia el a felicitarlo. Me cubri la casa con mis manos y me tiré al suelo y me quedé un buen rato en esa pocision hasta que sentí que alguien se acercó a mí 

-  " ganarrder un perder un juego no es nada" esas fueron tus palabras al emperador - levante mi cara y ví que Yolei se encontraba arrodillada frente a mi 

\- solo quería demostrar que era mejor que Ken 

\- escucha, Ken no es mejor que tú ni tu eres inferior a el. Aún les queda un año de primaria puedes ganar el próximo año 

Yolei me tendió su mano y me ayudó a pararme, después todo los demás se acercaron a mi a felicitarme... Aunque no había ganado y después Ken se acercó 

\- Davis, buen partido espero que no estés enojado  - dijo Ken 

\- no te preocupes Ken, ahora que somos buenos amigos no permitire que un juego acabé nuestra amistad-  le dije abrazandolo por los hombros 

-FELICIDADES KEN - los demás felicitaron a Ken 

\- gracias chicos, iré a comer con mi familia. Están invitados los que gusten 

Esa tarde del domingo Kari, tk,   Yolei y yo pasamos la tarde del domingo con Ken y su familia, había olvidado la derrota del partido de lo bien que la pasamos 

POV KEN 

Esa noche del domingo volví a visitar a mi abuela a su habitación 

\- tus amigos me agradaron 

\- son buenos conmigo, Davis Motomiya es mi mejor amigo 

\- y que me dices de Yolei, por lo que ví parece que le gustas 

\- Yolei? Aaahh no, no estoy seguro de eso. Solo somos amigos y ya 

\- y porque la besaste en el medio tiempo 

\- solo fue uno en la mejilla- debo admitir que volvi a sentír lo mismo como cuando ella hizo lo mismo 

Mmmm - mi abuela parecía  no creerme - Debes ir a dormir Ken, buenas noches 

\- buenas noches abuela 

Ambos nos despedimos en un beso y un abrazo


	7. Blackwargreymon

POV NARRADOR

Los niños elegidos se encontraban en el Digimindo destruyendo las agujas de control, cada Digimon se habia encargado de destruir una 

\- Bien hecho Stingmon- Stingmon había regresado a su forma de entrenamiento a los brazos de Ken

\- Crees que lo hice bien, Ken? 

\- Muy bien Wormmon

Ken observo a sus compañeros, Davis se encontraba arriba de un árbol junto con Veemon, Cody observaba a los lejos junto con armadillomon, Yolei jugaba con un boomerang con hawkmon y Kari junto con Tk habían ido a buscar helados y jugos. En el lugar se respiraba paz y armonía 

\- CUIDADOO- grito yolel

el boomerang que había lanzado iba en dirección a la cabeza de Ken. Cody escucho el grito de Yolei y corrió para evitar que el boomerang golpeara a Ken, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se lanzó sobre el derribando a Ken sobre el suelo y justo cuando ambos se encuentraban en el suelo, el boomerang paso de lado 

-Ay no que idiota soy - Yolei se acercó a ellos demasiado asustada - están bien? 

\- Claro, de no ser por Cody, ese boomerang habría golpeado mi cabeza. Gracias Cody - agradeció Ken 

Yolei le tendió la mano a ambos para que se pusieran de pie 

\- No es nada, ahora estamos a mano, Ken 

Cody se sacudió su ropa que estaba toda llena de tierra en un costado y se alejo de sus compañeros. Yolei y Ken solo lo miraban alejarse y después se miraron el uno al otro confundidos 

\- Estar a mano? No entiendo - preguntó Yolei

\- Creo que se sentía en deuda conmigo por salvarle la vida cuando el Digimon lo atacó 

\- Cody ha estado raro últimamente, me pregunto cuál es su problema?

\- Supongo que yo soy el problema - Ken se alejo igual dejando a Yolei sola

\- KEEEN, ESPERA - grito yolei mientas lo veía alejarse - me pregunto dónde esta Davis cuando se ocupa en estos momentos. HAWKMON- grito la niña y en pocos segundos el Digimon en forma de ave aterrizó en el hombro de ella 

\- Que pasa Yolei? 

\- Has visto a Davis, lo necesito en estos momentos 

\- creo que trepó uno de esos árboles - Hawkmon apunto a unos árboles a metros de distancia - por cierto que fue lo que ocurrió entre Ken y Cody 

\- Es justo lo que quiero hablar con Davis. Acompáñame Hawkmon

Yolei se acercó a los árboles y vio a Davis en una pocision a punto de caer del árbol y a Veemon mirando desde abajo a su compañero humano

\- Oye hombre mono, quisieras bajar un momento? Necesito hablar contigo 

\- Tú hablar conmigo? No me digas - dijo Davis

Yolei tomo del suelo una diminuta piedra y apunto a Davis amenazando con lanzarla 

\- No me obligues a lanzarte la piedra en la cara para hacerte bajar de una dolorosa caída

\- Esta bien, bajo enseguida- Davis intento pararse de la gruesa rama y dió un salto. En pocos segundos ya se encontraba abajo - muy bien, para que soy bueno? 

\- Al parecer la relación entre Cody y Ken no ha mejorado

\- Que? Pero el día que fuimos a la casa enorme, ellos trabajaron juntos para liberarnos de la telaraña y evitar ser devorados 

\- supongo que lo hicieron porque sus vidas corrían peligro 

\- Yolei, nuestra vida siempre corre peligro 

\- lo sé- la niña mostró una cara de desilusión - me preguntó porque a Cody le cuesta tanto perdonar a ken, si hubiera una forma de hacer que ambos se reconcilien 

\- Tal vez si hacemos que sus compañeros Digimon trabajen juntos, podrían reconciliarse - dijo Hawkmon

\- Opino lo mismo- dijo Veemon

\- pero como? - preguntó Davis 

\- destruyendo esa aguja de control- Yolei apunto a una aguja de control a lo lejos 

\- crees que funcione? 

\- tal vez, ahora deberías acercarte a ellos y convencerlos de que la destruyan

\- pero por que yo? 

\- porque tú eres el líder del grupo, ahora ve- Yolei a Davis para que se acercara a sus compañeros

-KEN, CODY - Ken y Cody voltearon a ver a Davis - ven aquella aguja de control allá, por qué no la destruyen? Se supone que Veemon lo haría pero no está aquí conmigo

Ken y Cody miraron confusos a Davis y después a sus compañeros Digimon

\- Ken, puedo hacerlo - dijo Wormmon

\- pero... No lo sé, podrías usar mucho tu energía

\- Estaré bien Ken, no te apures

\- Esta bien, Wormmon

Wormmon evolucionó a Stingmon al igual que armadillomon a Digmon. Yolei miraba todo desde un escondíte junto a Hawkmon y Veemon 

\- crees que funcione, Yolei? - preguntó Veemon

\- Debe de funcionar 

Stingmon y Digmon usaron sus poderes para destruir la aguja de control y volvieron a su forma de entrenamiento. Ambos estaban contentos con su trabajo en equipo, ahora estaban juntos como buenos amigos. Hawkmon y Veemon por error salieron de su escondite para felicitar a sus compañeros, Ken y Cody observaron a Veemon y después a Davis con molestia

\- Se supone que Veemon no estaba contigo 

\- pues no, no lo estaba- dijo Davis con nerviosismo 

\- eso ya no importa, sus compañeros Digimon lograron destruir la aguja de control juntos. Ahora ustedes deben unirse por su buen trabajo- Yolei animaba a sus compañeros a romper el hielo 

\- no lo entiendes Yolei? Hicieron que nuestros Digimon gastarán su energía en vano - Cody parecía estar furioso 

-AY DEJEN SU ORGULLO A LADO Y HAGAN LO QUE YOLEI DICE- Dijo Davis irritado 

Los 4 niños se quedaron por un tiempo callados. Ken y Cody se negaban a hacerlo y solo permanecían parados sin hacer nada y mirando al horizonte 

\- yo sabía que no todo iban me aceptarían en su grupo. Vámonos Wormmon - Ken tomo a Wormmon y se alejo del grupo, mientras Yolei y Davis lo miraban con tristeza 

POV YOLEI 

KEEN, ESPERA- ví a Davis correr par alcanzar a Ken, dejándome a solas con cody

Por primera vez en mi vida estaba muy molesta con Ken y Cody 

"No entiendo por qué son tan orgullosos" - pensé

\- se que estás molesta conmigo, pudo verlo en tu mirada- Cody fue el primero en hablar

Yo no pensaba hablar con el, pero lo hice

\- no lo entiendo; presumes ser un niño maduro y demuestras lo contrario 

\- tengo que perdonar a Ken para demostrar que soy maduro? 

\- si, porque las personas maduras perdonan a la gente por sus errores 

\- lo que hizo ken a todos los digimon no tiene perdon 

\- YO PENSABA LO MISMO QUE TÚ Y AÚN ASI PUDE PERDONARLO - alzó mi voz aún más enojada 

\- Las niñas enamoradas no se fijan en los errores de la persona que quieren y perdonan ciegamente con tal de tener a esa persona a su lado - Cody me lanza una mirada fulminante

"Como puede decir eso de mi? Acaso me está diciendo que soy una persona egoísta y que solo me importan mis sentimientos y no los de ellos? " - pienso 

Me siento tan ofendida por lo que Cody dice y las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos 

\- tus... palabras... me ofenden - digo tratando de calmarme para no llorar 

\- es cierto Yolei, lo sé porque lo he notado; he visto como lo miras, como te pones feliz cuando estás a su lado, como te pones de mal humor cuando no lo está; por ejemplo en estos momentos y como te pusiste triste cuando te enteraste que era el emperador 

\- mis sentimientos por el no son problema tuyo- le dije parandome frente a él 

\- y dices que yo soy el inmaduro, DESPIERTA YOLEI, DEJA DE SOÑAR CON TENER EL AMOR DE KEN, EL TE QUERRA Y TE VERA COMO UNA AMIGA, PERO JAMAS COMO UNA MUJER

Eso fue suficiente, alze mi mano para cachetear a Cody y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo sentí una mano detener la mía

\- ES SUFICIENTE POR HOY - escucho la voz de un Davis molesto, mientras sostenía mi mano evitando que golpeara a Cody.

Nuestros compañeros Digimon solo nos miran asustados. Quito la mano de Davis bruscamente de la mía y lo miro enojada y salgo corriendo lo más lejos de ellos y llorando

\- YOLEI - Hawkmon me sigue 

Siento mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos 

"El te querra y te vera una como amiga, pero jamás como mujer" esa frase se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza. 

Me detengo en una roca y solo me siento en ella para desahogarme y sacar todo el enojo; golpeando aquella roca con los puños. Hawkmon llega a detenerme

\- basta, vas a lastimarte - Hawkmon sostiene mis manos 

\- no me importa 

\- pero a mí sí; eres mi amiga, mi compañera y mi líder. Me duele ver cómo te lastimas 

\- Ken jamás se fijara en alguien como yo, para el siempre seré una amiga 

\- lo siento Yolei, no te entiendo. Hay cosas que nosotros los digimon no entendemos de los humanos 

\- recuerdas cuando te platique sobre aquella persona especial? 

\- aah si, esa con la que pasas el resto de tu vida a su lado 

\- tal vez yo no sea esa persona especial para Ken, pero Ken siempre ha sido esa persona especial para mí 

\- y no has conocido a otra persona especial? 

\- cuando encuentras a esa persona, es dificil encontrar a otra, Porque sientes pertenecerle. No lo se, ahora que conozco a Ken tan caballeroso conmigo, tímido y amable - suspiro - Lo amo, amo a Ken Ichijouji - sonrio olvidando mi tristeza 

\- ya estás mejor, yolei? 

\- si Hawkmon, gracias por escucharme - digo abrazando fuerte a mi compañero Digimon - por favor, mantén esto en secreto, quieres? 

\- lo que desees Yolei, debemos acercarnos con el grupo

\- pero...

\- supongo que Cody se sintió mal por lo que te dijo, se que se acercara a pedirte disculpas y si lo hace espero que tu se las aceptes 

\- si Hawkmon, tiene razón. Cody es una persona que dice las cosas porque está enojado y nos las dice de corazon. No podría estar enojada con el por mucho tiempo, es el hermano pequeño que nunca tuve 

\- Así se habla Yolei

Hawkmon y yo caminamos para acercamos al grupo. Al llegar Tk y Kari corrieron hacia mi 

\- Yolei que bueno que llegaste nos habías preocupado - Kari me abrazó en cuanto me vio 

\- creímos que te habías extraviado - dijo Tk - Davis nos platico sobre tu discusión con Cody 

\- Lo siento chicos, donde esta Davis y Cody? - pregunté

\- Ahí viene Davis - dijo Kari 

\- espero que estés tranquila Yolei- me dijo Davis cuando se acercó 

\- Si, estoy mucho mejor - dije apenada- por cierto quería agradecerte por evitar que golpeara a Cody, si no lo hubieras hecho tal vez ahorita mismo me sentiría la peor persona del mundo 

\- Hablé con Cody y se siente mal por lo que te dijo. Quiere pedirte disculpas, así que te ordenó que vayas con el y ambos se disculpen 

\- Gracias Davis, últimamente has demostrado ser un buen Lider 

Camine hacia Cody quien también permanecía sentado sobre una roca con la cabeza baja y armadillomon a su lado 

\- Yolei...

\- Cody... 

Ambos dijimos nuestro nombre al mismo tiempo, pero algo nos interrumpio; las agujas de control que se encontraban cerca se elevaron al cielo y cuando vimos al cielo notamos que había demasiadas. Davis, Tk y Kari corrieron hacia nosotros 

\- Que está sucediendo? - pregunté asustada 

\- no lo se, pero no es nada bueno - respondió Davis - Chicos prepárense debemos hacer a nuestros Digimon Evolucionar.

Todos asentimos y sacamos nuestros D3 

\- Digievuciona- gritamos todos al mismo tiempo 

Hawkmon evolucionó a Aquilamon, Gatomon a Nefertimon, Patamon a Pegasusmon, Veemon a X-veemon y Armadillomon a Ankylomon.

Un vehículo se paro justo enfrente de nosotros y en el estaba esa mujer que habíamos visto en la casa gigante y que atormenta tanto a Ken y a un acompañante de traje azul 

-tú de nuevo - le dije mirándola con odio 

\- llego la hora de su fin, niños elegidos con este Digimon que construiré nadie podrá derrotarlo ni siquiera su compañeros Digimon 

\- no permitiremos que destruyas el Digimindo - dijo Tk 

\- Jajajaja nos vemos niños elegidos- ella rió burlandose de nosotros y segundos después el coche arranco 

Kari y TK treparon en sus compañeros y 

\- Davis. Kari y yo nos adelantaremos - dijo Tk 

\- Bien, X Veemon, Aquilamon y Ankylamon. Necesito que vayan tras Tk y Kari - dijo Davis 

\- Y nosotros que? - le pregunté - nos quedaremos aquí viendo nadamás 

\- nosotros tambien iremos tras ellos, síganme - dijo Davis mirándonos a Cody y a mí

Los 3 corrimos por todo el campo mientras veíamos como aquellas agujas de control se unían y se convertían en un enorme Digimon negro. 

\- Ataca Blackwargreymon - escuchamos gritar a esa horrible mujer 

Cuando Tk y Kari estuvieron lo más cerca de el, el los atacó a ambos haciendo que cayeran al suelo junto con Nefertimon y Pegasusmon 

\- KARIII - GritaDavis   
\- TK - grita Cody 

Ahora era turno de Aquilamon, X-veemon y Ankylamon pelear con aquel Digimon, pero sus poderes eran inútiles para acabar con el. Desesperada tome mi D3 y comenzar a escribirle a Ken 

"Ken los necesitamos a tí y Stingmon, ven lo antes posible"   
Yolei Inoue 

Su respuesta no tardó en llegar 

"Lo siento Yolei, no quiero provocar" más problemas en el grupo"   
Ken Ichijouji 

Fue suficiente con todo eso, Ken no regresaría yo necesitaba ir por el 

\- En seguida vuelvo- les dije a Cody y a Davis 

\- a donde vas? 

\- por Ken Ichijouji, sigan luchando mientras regreso 

POV KEN 

Me había alejado lo suficientemente del grupo, Stingmon se había encargado de destruir todas las agujas de control que nos encontrábamos en el camino 

\- deberíamos regresar Ken- Stingmon trata de convencerme de reunirme con ellos 

\- No lo sé Stingmon, no todos me quieren ahí 

-KEN ICHIJOUJI - escuchó una voz conocida y volteo; era Yolei quien me había encontrado 

\- Yolei

\- Te ordenó que vengas conmigo ahora - la escucho muy exigente 

\- Yolei, yo no puedo unir...... - no termine de completar la frase. Mi mejilla había sido golpeada con la palma de la mano de Yolei bruscamente 

\- ERES UN IDIOTA KEN- estaba muy molesta, me sentí mal cuando ví que sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos - TE ORDENO QUE SUBAS AL LOMO DE AQUILAMON AHORAAA 

Decido obedecerla subiendo en el lomo de aquilamon sin poner ningún pero 

\- Stingmon síguenos - Yolei le dice a Stingmon y emprendemos hacia donde se encuentran los demás 

Pongo mi mano en mi mejilla que aún duele

\- esa mujer apareció de nuevo y unió muchas agujas de control para crear un Digimon 

\- muchas Agujas para un Digimon? 

\- perdoname por la cachetada, pero tenía que hacer que reaccionaras. Lo que menos necesitamos es separarnos como grupo 

\- no tienes porqué pedir disculpas, era necesario que lo hicieras 

\- Escuché a mi corazón y perdone todos tus errores, trate de que hicieras las pases con cody, discutí con Cody por defender te, hago lo imposible para hacer que te unas al grupo y tú solo te alejas sin darte cuenta lo que hago por ti 

\- lo siento Yolei

Cada palabra que decía me hacía sentír como el peor ser del planeta y odio hacia mí mismo. Pocos metros después observé al grupo luchar contra un enorme Wargreymon negro, 

-KEEEEN - escucho a Davis gritar emocionado de verme

\- DAVIS - Hago lo mismo - Stingmon ya sabes que hacer 

Stingmon voló hacia X-veemon y evoluciócionaron a Paildramon. Ese degimon era muy fuerte apenas Paildramon podía luchar con el. Por un momento el Digimon paro de luchar y se permanecio tranquilo como tramando un ataque 

\- Corraaaaan - escucho a Kari gritar y vuelvo mi vista a el Digimon quien tenía una enorme bola de luz muy brillante, cada vez esa bola se hacía más grande y se  acercaba cada vez más  a nosotros y....

Me despierto y veo que estoy en mi habitación, no veo a Wormmon. Escucho a mis padres y a la abuela Mizuki reir en el comedor 

\- Osamu estamos orgullosos de ti- escucho a la abuela Mizuki hablar

Osamu... Osamu está aquí - digo feliz y me levanto de la cama lo más rápido posible para ver a mi hermano de nuevo y abrazarlo. Corrí al comedor y ví sentados en la mesa

\- Osamu hermano que bueno que estas con nosotros- me acerco a él para abrazarlo pero al hacerlo mis brazos traspasan su cuerpo como si fuera un fantasma. Me acerque a mis padres y sucedió lo mismo

\- me alegra que Ken muriera- mi madre dice 

\- era una vergüenza para la familia Ichijouji- mi padre 

\- Osamu siempre has sido tu el nieto favorito- la abuela Mizuki 

Los 4 reían en la mesa como si fueran una familia feliz. Osamu me mira y sonrie sarcásticamente 

\- deberían agradecermelo, fui yo quien deseé su muerte - dice Osamu 

Después veo como mamá, papá y la abuela Mizuki desaparecen junto con el comedor dejandome solo a Osamu y a mi en una habitación blanca 

\- ahora sientes lo que yo Ken

\- Osamu yo no quería que murieras

\- deseaste que desapareciera de tu vida y de la de mis padres y la abuela Mizuki. TENÍA UN FUTURO POR DELANTE Y TU ME LO ARREBATASTE

\- YO NO QUERIA QUE ESTO PASARA 

\- dime Ken, ahora que eres el genio de la familia, el orgullo japones, el centro de atención, eres feliz 

\- No... Ahora entiendo por lo que pasabas

\- demasiado tarde para entenderme, Ken asesino toda la desgracia de la familia Ichijouji es tu culpa - Osamu fue retrocediendo y poco a poco fue desapareciendo 

\- Osamu, Osamu por favor no te vayas Osamu ... OSAMUUUUU

Volví a despertar y ahora estaba tendido en el suelo de nuevo en el Digimindo. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y mi uniforme escolar sucio con lodo y tierra seca. Mire a mi alrededor y ví a Yolei en el suelo a un lado mío junto con Hawkmon en brazos 

\- Yolei, Yolei - me arrodille a su costado moviendo la un poco para hacerla reaccionar 

\- k..Ken que pasó, solo ví una luz blanca muy brillante y después todo se volvió negro 

\- al parecer fuimos derrotados por Blackwargreymon y estuvimos inconscientes por un rato 

\- Ken tus ojos, estas llorando- ella parece estar preocupada

\- no es nada - la tranquilizo - Hawkmon despierta- ahora trato de despertar a Hawkmon 

\- siento como si hubieran golpeado mi cuerpo entero - Hawkmon se queja 

Hawkmon- Yolei intenta sentarse pero se queja poniendo una mano en su abdomen 

-estas bien? - digo preocupado. Cuando Yolei retirar su mano del abdomen observo una mancha de sangre en su blusa - Cielos, estas herida 

\- estoy herida? - Yolei se asusta poniendo sus manos en su boca 

\- Yolei, no pienses que soy un pervertido pero necesito que alzes tu playera para poder ver la herida 

Yolei asiente y se recuesta alzando su playera hasta la parte alta de su abdomen. Sonrojado Veo una herida algo profunda 

\- bien necesito que te quedes aquí sin moverte iré a buscar a los demás. Hawkmon necesito que te quedes a cuidarla 

\- si- asiente Hawkmon preocupado

Corrí para buscar a los demás y no veo a nadie y sigo buscando 

\- KEEEN- escucho la voz de Wormmon a lo lejos 

\- Wormmon

A lo lejos veo a Wormmon junto con el grupo y los Digimon, todo corrieron hacia mí y cuando ya se acercaron Wormmon salto a mis brazos 

\- Ken que bueno que te encontramos

\- me alegro de que estés bien Wormmon 

\- dónde esta Yolei- me pregunta Davis 

\- Yolei está herida debemos sacarla de aquí lo antes posible y llevarla con un médico 

\- que tan herida está? - Cody se preocupa 

\- tiene una herida en su abdomen, pero hay que darnos prisa 

Los guío hacia donde se encuentra Yolei. Me acerco a ella y me arrodillo a su lado

\- Yolei necesito que te agarres fuerte de mi - le digo mientras la tomo en mis brazos y la la levantó 

\- estas seguro de que podrás llevártela hasta el portal- me pregunto Davis 

\- no te preocupes por eso davis, debemos irnos ya 

\- hay un portal cerca de aquí, podríamos llevarla a mi apartamento - dijo Tk 

\- me parece buena idea- le dije 

Cómo pude lleve a Yolei cargando hasta el portal y en pocos minutos ya estábamos en la habitación de Tk y Coloco a Yolei en la cama 

\- Cody necesito que vayas al piso de arriba y busques al doctor Furukawa, dile que Yolei está herida, y ustedes digimons necesito que permanezcan como unos peluches mientras el doctor atiende a Yolei- ordena Tk 

Cody no tardó ni 5 minutos en llegar con el doctor Furukawa 

\- necesito que esperen en la sala mientras atiendo a la señorita Inoue - nos ordenó el doctor y de inmediato salimos de la habitación

 

Estábamos esperando en la sala mientras curaban a Yolei de su herida 

\- yolei y yo estuvimos inconscientes por un rato - dije 

\- nosotros tambien lo estuvimos y cuando despertamos vimos que no estaban 

\- tal vez caímos retirados cuando Blackwargreymon atacó 

POV NARRADOR 

Minutos después el doctor salió de la habitación

\- estará bien, está adolorida de su cuerpo y ya me encargue de darle unas pastillas e instrucciones para tratar la herida 

\- muchas gracias doctor - los niños elegidos agradecieron con reverencia al doctor

\- avísenme si algo sale de control- fue lo último que dijo el doctor antes de salir 

Cuando entramos a la habitación los niños vieron a los Digimon en la cama alrededor de Yolei 

\- el doctor dice que te pondrás bien - Davis dice sentándose a lado de su amiga 

\- lo se, tendré que descansar aquí por unas horas mientras el dolor pasa 

\- por eso no te preocupes Yolei- dijo Tk sonriente 

\- gracias chicos, son los mejores 

\- Yolei- Cody tenia lagrimas en sus ojos - me asusté creí que algo Grave te había ocurrido 

\- ah solo es una herida Cody, pero no debes llorar por eso 

\- perdóname Yolei fui muy tonto contigo hoy, no quería ofenderte 

\- te perdono Cody 

Yolei y Cody se unieron en un abrazo de hermandad olvidando la discusión que habían tenido 

\- bueno chicos es hora de irme, nos vemos pronto, Yolei espero que te recuperes - Ken tomo a Wormmon y Camino hacia la puerta 

\- Ken- yolei lo llamo - gracias de verdad 

\- no es nada Yolei descansa

\- tu igual Ken 

Ken caminaba por los apartamentos cuando alguien lo alcanzó 

\- Ken espera - era Cody 

\- Cody 

\- oye solo quiero disculparme por lo de hoy, estaba equivocado contigo pensando que todavía eras el Ken de antes y debo agradecerte por lo que hiciste por Yolei 

\- entiendo Cody es dificil perdonar a alguien por sus errores 

\- eso ya no importa Ken, ya no eres el emperador, ahora eres nuestro compañero y quiero que seamos amigos, que dices? 

\- Amigos - dijo Ken 

\- Amigos - respondió Cody 

Ambos se estrecharon la mano como buenos amigos


	8. El viaje a Kioto

POV NARRADOR

Yolei psicología su maleta, viajaría en la noche a Kioto 

\- es necesario que te vayas a Kioto por tanto tiempo Yolei? -  poromon estaba algo triste 

\- Es un viaje escolar y forma parte de mi calificación. Solo me iré por 4 días, Poromon, no es mucho tiempo

\- para mí sí lo es 

\- tranquilo Poromon, estarás al cuidado de Izzy. El te cuidará muy bien y si prometes portarte bien en mi ausencia te traeré un regalo

un mensaje llega al D3 de Yolei; el mensaje es de  de Izzy

" Esta tarde tendré una reunion con mis compañeros de secundaria y no estaré en casa, pero en estos días estaré visitando a Ken para tratar unos temas del digimundo. Si gustas llevar a poromon a casa de Ken,  yo prometo pasar por el al terminar mi compromiso"   
                  Koushiro Izumi

Yolei escribe enseguida

" De acuerdo Izzy, llevaré a poromon con Ken. Solo avísale que iré en camino. Suerte en tu reunión"   
                  Yolei Inoue 

La respuesta de Izzy no tardó en llegar 

" Ya me encargue de avisarle. El está de acuerdo con cuidar de poromon en la tarde e igual te deseo toda la suerte en tu viaje a  Kioto"   
                Koushiro Izumi 

\- es un mensaje de Izzy verdad? 

\- si, Izzy me pidió que te llevara a casa de ken, no hay problema en eso? 

\- mientras no me dejes solo, no hay problema 

\- bien debemos irnos- Yolei tomo a poromon y lo metió en su bolso 

\- por qué tanta prisa? Tu salida es en la noche - poromon se queja

\- Silencio Poromon

La niña sale de su casa y toma el metro para llegar a la estación de Tamachi. Al llegar, camino hacia los edificios y en el camino se encontró con Kiyoko Kobayashi 

\- Hola yolei, vienes con mi hermana Yuriko? 

\- esta vez no, iré a casa de Ken - dijo yolei algo apresurada 

\- a casa de Ken? Yo puedo llevarte 

\- Gracias Kiyoko, pero ya se llegar a su apartamento. Nos vemos luego  

Yolei siguió con su camino abandonando a kiyoko. La hermana de Yuriko solo la observaba alejarse con el ceño fruncido 

\- Kiyoko, mamá ha pedido que venga a buscarte - Yuriko se acercó a su hermana - A quién estás viendo? 

\- Yolei vino a visitar a Ken, acabo de verla 

\- Esa Yolei, no puede dejar de frecuentar a Ken - Yuriko puso una mano en su frente 

\- como es eso? - preguntó Kiyoko - Ken y Yolei se ven seguido? 

\- claro, ella me lo cuenta todo - dijo Yuriko caminando a casa

\- Yuriko, cuántos días estarás en Kioto? 

\- 4 días, por qué? 

\- podré descansar de ti por 4 días  

\- lo sé,  pero debemos regresar a casa  kiyoko.  La comida está lista - dijo Yuriko caminando a casa

" Ahora entiendo por qué te ves tan contenta en la escuela Yolei. Esta es mi oortunidad con Ken, Espero disfrutes tu viaje a Kioto Yolei "  pensó Kiyoko 

\- KIYOKO DATE PRISA- Grito Yuriko 

\- Ya voy - Kiyoko siguio a su hermana a casa 

POV KEN 

Escucho que llaman a la puerta, supongo que es Yolei que viene a traer a Poromon y corro a abrir 

\- Buenos tardes Ken 

\- Buenos tardes, llegas en buen tiempo. Mamá y la abuela salieron a hacer las compras al mercado 

\- en serio? Yo quería encontrar a toda tu familia aquí 

\- no deben tardar. Minomon de está contento y emocionado de que Poromon se quedará aquí en la tarde 

Pronto Yolei saca a su compañero del bolso y me lo entrega 

\- Hola poromon, minomon está feliz de verte, debería llevarte con el 

\- estoy agradecido de que ayudes a Yolei a cuidarme está tarde. Yo Prometo no causar ningún problema mientras esté aquí - el me agradece 

Lo llevo a mi habitación y minomon ya se encuentra csaltando en mi cama. 

\- Poromooon 

\- Minomon 

Ambos se ponen felices de verse y  Coloco a Poromon a su lado y ahora poromon se une a saltar con mi compañero en la cama 

\- deberian controlarse cuando mi  mamá y mi abuela lleguen a casa 

Fue lo último que les digo y salgo de mi habitación rumbo a la sala, al llegar la observo mirar entretenida una foto mía con Osamu 

\- cual era su nombre? - me pregunta 

\- hmm? 

\- El nombre de tu hermano, cual era? 

\- oh, Osamu 

\- Siempre que te veía por televisión dando entrevistas nunca te escuché mencionarlo 

\- Es difícil cuando alguien ya no está en tu vida, recordarlo es algo que me hacía romper en llanto, pero  he logrado resignarme con el tiempo 

\- Nunca imaginé que tenias un hermano, hasta que mi amiga Yuriko me lo dijo la primera vez que vine, lo siento no tengo palabras 

\- el también era un genio e incluso más que yo, mis padres estaban orgullosos de el y también la gente de alrededor. No había cosa que el no pudiera hacer

\- Que hay de tí? Tu también eres un genio 

\- ya no, mis notas han bajado un 10% últimamente. Para mis padres solo era un hijo más y para la gente, el hermano pequeño del niño genio.

\- supongo que te sentías rechazado por eso, verdad? 

\- Yolei, tu alguna vez me dijiste que tenías hermanos 

\- Así es 

\- alguna vez deseaste ser hija única? 

\- Cuando era más pequeña ya que mis hermano me molestaban mucho 

\- ese también fue mi deseo 

POV NARRADOR 

Flashback # 1 

Ken (9 años)

Un pequeño niño se encontraba en su habitación mientras escuchaba a su familia hablar en la sala 

\- Osamu, tus maestros me dijeron que eres el primero en la primaria, no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de tí - La señora Ichijouji estaba contenta con su hijo mayor por ser el mejor alumno de Tamachi 

\- todos estamos orgullosos Osamu e incluso puedo decir que soy la envidia de mis compañeros de oficina por tener un hijo como tú - El señor Ichijouji también se mostraba feliz 

\- yo no sería nadie sin su apoyo y sin  ustedes, padres- Osamu dijo 

La señora Ichijouji rompió en llanto de felicidad al escuchar a su hijo decir esas palabras

"Ese Osamu lo tiene todo. si tan solo desapareciera de mi vida, todo sería perfecto para mi y poder tener la atención de mis padres, Osamu Ichijouji deseo que te vayas para siempre" - el niño pensaba mientras escuchaba a su familia feliz 

\----------------------------------

Flashback #2 

Un domingo como cualquiera los hermanos Ichijouji se encontraba caminando en la calle rumbo a casa cuando una señora se les acerco  

\- Osamu Ichijouji qué gusto verte, mi hijo, Yuki Aihara es compañero tuyo y dice que eres el mejor, me gustaría que mi hijo fuera como tú 

\- Gracias señora Aihara, solo es cosa de esforzarme mucho en mis estudios 

El pequeño de los Ichijouji solo los observaba hablar entre ellos 

\- oh tu debes ser... - la señora miró a Ken 

\- Es mi hermano menor, Ken Ichijouji 

\- supongo que también eres un genio como tú hermano mayor, pequeñín 

\- Oh no, es un poco torpe - hablo Osamu de inmediato 

\- NO SOY TORPE - grito Ken 

\- Señora Aihara perdone la actitud de mi hermano, debo llevármelo a casa - Osamu tomo a Ken por el brazo sujetando fuertemente 

\- sueltame Osamu me lastimas - Ken forecejeaba con su hermano hasta que logró liberarse de el 

\- ya verás cuando le diga a mis padres que me estás poniendo en ridículo frente a la gente 

\- NO IRE CONTIGO A NINGUN LADO, DESEO QUE TE VAYAS, DESEO QUE VAYAS DE MI VIDA PARA SIEMPRE 

El pequeño corrió por las calles dejando a su hermano mayor atrás 

\- Oye Ken espera - Osamu corrió tras el 

Ken seguía corriendo para alejarse de osamu cruzando una avenida 

\- CUIDADOOOOOOOOO- una voz de una mujer grito 

Ken no hizo caso al grito de aquella mujer cuando de pronto escucho un rechinido de llantas y un fuerte golpe. El niño solo volteó hacia atrás y observo un coche con el parabrisas totalmente estrellado y a su hermano tirado boca abajo  en la cinta asfaltica 

\- Osamu... OSAMU OSAMU - Ken corrió hacia su hermano - OSAMU POR FAVOR LEVANTATE VAMOS A CASA... AYUDAAA MI HERMANO SE ESTA MURIENDO AYUDAAA 

la ambulancia no tardó en llegar, pero cuando los paramédicos lo revisaron, habían confirmado que Osamu había muerto 

Ken no podía dar crédito a lo que los paramédicos decían, su hermano, su único hermano se había ido para siempre

\- es mi culpa... Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa, mi culpa, mi culpa...

Fin del flashback

POV KEN

\- todo este tiempo te has culpado por la muerte de tu hermano, verdad?

\- si no hubiera escapado de el, tal vez aún lo tendria a mi lado - le respondí tratando de controlarme para no demostrar debilidad 

\- sabes? Si las personas pudiéramos predecir el futuro, diríamos que podríamos  evitar  varias tragedias, simplemente no pensaste que eso ocurriría... No puedo decir que cambies tu forma de pensar, no estoy en tus zapatos y pensarías que para mí es fácil hablar y opinar

\- eres la única  persona a quién le confieso esto, simplemente temía que la gente me juzgará. Ya es demasiado juzgarme a mi mismo 

Ambos nos miramos por un momento  a los ojos sin decir ni una sola palabra... Cuando de pronto Yolei se acercó a mí y me abrazó muy fuerte colocando sus brazo detrás de mi espalda y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. Yo  me quedé en shock por esa accion, podía sentir su fuerte  olor a  rosas, debo admitir que me agradaba. Yo simplemente correpondí a su abrazo haciendo lo mismo 

Nos quedamos así por un tiempo sin decir nada aún. cuando de pronto la puerta del departamento se abrió de sorpresa, mamá y la Abuela Mizuki habían llegado de hacer las compras y nos descubrieron abrazados, ambas estaban asombradas por lo que veían

Yolei y yo nos separamos rápidamente y ahora la abuela Mizuki mostraba una enorme sonrisa 

\- Yolei qué gusto encontrarme contigo de nuevo - la abuela dijo alegremente

\- es un placer tenerte de visita una vez más - mi madre se acercó a Yolei y le dió un pequeño abrazo 

\- Que te trae por acá? - preguntó la abuela 

\- Yolei irá de viaje a Kioto por unos días y decidió venir a despedirse 

\- Asi es, yo debo regresar a casa para seguir preparando mi maleta 

\- Eres bienvenida las veces que quieras venir a casa, a nuestra familia nos gusta tener visitas y que mejor si son amigos de mi hijo 

\- Sra Ichijouji, abuela Mizuki. Yo prometo venir más seguido a visitarlos y agradezco su amabilidad - Yolei le hace reverencia a mi madre y a la abuela en forma de agradecimiento 

\- te acompañaré a la estación - me ofreci a acompañarla

\- si- ella asintió - Sra Ichijouji, Abuela Mizuki fue un gusto verlas

\- suerte en tu viaje - le dijo mi madre con una sonrisa

\- buen viaje pequeña - sigui mi Abuela 

Después de despedirse, ambos salimos camino a la estación. No mencionamos ni una sola palabra en el camino, creo que fue incómodo para ambos que mi madre y la abuela nos hayan encontrado abrazados. La primera en romper el hielo fue ella al llegar a la estación .

\- Quiero agradecerte por aceptar cuidar a mi poromon en la tarde, Izzy dijo que vendría por el al anochecer - ella me miró con una sonrisa en su cara 

\- no es nada, para eso estamos los amigos 

Veo su sonrisa desaparecer de su cara drásticamente  

\- Sucede algo? - le pregunto con preocupación

\- Ken, yo... Yo... Yo los voy a echar de menos a todos 

\- yo también te echaré de menos yolei  - le sonreí y realmente la echaría de menos, me he acostumbrado a estar con ella y dejar de verla por unos días me haria sentir como ...  como si algo me faltará en la vida  

\- Ken yo también quiero agradecerte por haber confiado y revelarme uno de tus secretos, yo prometo que mantendré esto en silencio si es lo que quieres

\- Gracias a ti por escuchar y  no juzgsrme, sé que si esto lo hubiera contado a alguien más dirían que soy la peor persona 

El metro había llegado y Yolei subió. Me miró y se despidió de mi agitando su mano, yo hice lo mismo y observé el metro alejarse hasta desaparecer 

Aún puedo sentir su olor impregnado en mi uniforme escolar 

" Por qué me siento incompleto si no la tengo a mi lado?, Por qué me parece agradable estar tan cerca de ella? Por qué me preocupo tanto por ella cuando está mal física y emocionalmente ?  No lo sé, lo único que sé es que lo que siento por Yolei es algo que no he sentido por nadie más" 

POV YOLEI 

Al día siguiente el mensaje de Izzy no tardó en llegar

" Hola Yolei  
Anoche recogí a Poromon en casa de Ken, solo quería avisarte y también saber si llegaste con bien a Kioto"   
                   Koushiro Izumi

Tecleé

" Te lo agradezco inmensamente Izzy, prometo llevarte unos recuerdos a ti y a Ken  como agradecimiento >-< apenas llegué y ya quiero regresar a Tokio, pero estoy bien yo tratare de comunicarme con alguno de ustedes "   
                      Yolei Inoue  
    

Ya eran las 2 de la tarde en Kioto y el profesor nos hizo detener en un centro comercial para comer 

\- Yolei, aquí - Yuriko se encontraba sentada en una mesa invitando a que me sentara a su lado, a parte de Kari, Yuriko era mi mejor amiga y prometimos pasarla bien en nuestro viaje, corri hacia la mesa y me senté a su lado 

\- me dijiste que estabas harta de la comida japonesa, así que decidí comprar una hamburguesa para tí - Yuriko me entrego una hamburguesa mientras ella tenía un delicioso plato de Sushi

\- tu comerás sushi y yo comere chatarra 

\- Perdón? En vez de acompañarme a comprar comida te quedaste mirando cada rato ese teléfono raro que cargas siempre contigo

Ella se refería a mi D- terminal, pero debo admitir que tenía razón, quise poner fin a la discusión y decidí comer un pedazo de mi hamburguesa mientras Yuriko me observaba con una sonrisa victoriosa 

\- sabias que los integrantes... - Yuriko iba a volver a repetirme la misma historia de su banda japonésa favorita 

\- que los integrantes de tu banda favorita son originarios de esta ciuda. Lo sé, me lo dijiste 2 veces en el camino 

\- en serio? No recuerdo, vine con el sueño de encontrarme a uno en la ciudad, además sueño con irme de Tokio para mudarme aquí

\- espera tu mayoría de edad para que puedas mudarte  y además lamento decirte  que están de gira por América, pierdes toda posibilidad de encontrarte con ellos 

\- tu si te irias a otra ciudad, Yolei? 

\- adoro Tokio y  no creo que pueda irme 

\- mmm eso pensé, y es que no es que "adores Tokio" simplemente no te vas porque ahi tienes a tu galán esperándote 

\- tienes un galán esperándote en Tokio Yolei? - Yumi Orikawa, la misma tipa que apareció ese día en el baño junto con su amiga Hanako Ota para humillarme, interrumpio la charla que  tenia con Yuriko 

\- Ken Ichijouji, Yolei conoce a Ken Ichijouji - escucho a Yuriko hablar para tratar cerrarle la boca a Yumi 

\- Ken Ichijouji? Mmm eso es obvio todo el mundo lo conoce, apuesto a que si le preguntas a  cualquier gente de aquí, "quién es Ken Ichijouji? " Ellos te responderán sin ningún problema - dijo Yumi tratando de humillarme más 

\- No me refiero a eso. Ella y Ken son amigos desde hace tiempo - volvió a defender Yuriko 

\- eso es cierto Yolei? - preguntó Yumi 

Yo solo la observé con una mirada fulminante y llena de odio al igual ella conmigo,  mi rivalidad con ella empezó desde el primer año 

\- vamonos Yuriko, no tiene caso dirigirle la palabra a una pobre idiota, además no quiero arruinar mi día 

Me levanto de la mesa y camino para alejarme y Yuriko me sigue

\- Yolei, deberías poner a esa estúpida en su lugar, no estare siempre contigo para defender

\- NO NECESITO QUE NADIE ME DEFIENDA, YO SOLO QUIERO EVITAR PROBLEMAS CON LA GENTE 

\- Oye tranquila entiendo que estés así pero creo que tienes razón, esa tipa se quedó allá atrás enojada porque no le seguiste el juego

\- vayamos a ver las tiendas mientras terminan de comer los demás 

\- si, tengo muchas ganas de ver tiendas de ropa 

Yuriko era una fanatica de la ropa así que decidimos visitar varias tiendas de ropa, yo la esperaba mientas ella se probaba las prendas en los probadores e igual ella me esperaba a mi. En una ocasion me harté de probarme ropa y decidí esperar a yuriko. Me senté en una silla y a lado de esta había una mesita con muchos catálogos de ropa

El primer catálogo era uno de novias y comenzar a hojearlo, todos los vestidos eran hermosos; unos largos, largos,  otros cortos como para una ceremonia civil. Llegue a ver un hermoso vestido como para una princesa,  con una larga cola y también un largo velo

" Algún día me casare con el hombre de  mis sueños y lucire un bello vestido como este y espero que aquel hombre sea Ken, mi amado Ken" pensé

Coloco el catálogo abierto en mi pecho y cierro los ojos...

Me encuentro en un hermoso jardín y en el hay muchas mesas y sillas con gente bien arreglada, los hombres con traje y las mujeres con vestido, a lo lejos observo a mis amigos elegidos que me miran con felicidad, pero no entiendo porque lo hacen 

\- felicidades Sra Ichijouji - davis se acerca a felicitarme 

Sra Ichijouji? Observo el vestido que llevo puesto y veo que es el mismo vestido del catálogo. No lo podía creer. Estaba celebrando mi boda con Ken... Pero y Ken? Donde estaba? 

\- Yolei - escucho su voz detrás de mí, volteo y lo veo con un elegante traje negro. Corrí hacia el y lo beso 

\- yo sabía que eras tú, siempre lo supe - le dije poniendo mis manos en sus mejillas 

\- yo también sabía que eras tú - el me dice mientras toma una de mis manos y la besa con delicadeza 

\- Te amo Ken

\- Te amo Yolei... 

\- Yolei, de nuevo te quedaste dormida - Yuriko me despertó de ese hermoso sueño

\- Yuriko, tenías que despertarme en un sueño hermoso? 

\- un catálogo de novias, apuesto a que Soñabas que te casabas con Ichijouji

\- era tan hermoso, su sonrisa, su traje...

\- Anda vamos tenemos que apresurarnos o si no se olvidarán de nosotros 

Ambas caminamos de regreso con el grupo

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste este primer kenyako que he hecho


End file.
